A Slave To Love
by schoolbaby-girl
Summary: He wanted to make love to her or at least touch her. However, she was a slave and it was demoting for a pharaoh and a slave to love.
1. Of My Dreams

Angelbaby: First I'd like to start off by introducing my OCs. I mean I love mostly all the Yaoi pairings, but I know I wouldn't be able to write them. I mean I'd probably suck worst than I do now. Anyway, so I think I'll stick with F/M stories and my own girls, because I hate the Yugioh girls, especially Anzu/Tea (whatever). Also I won't use the hikaris, except Malik, only the Yamis, except Marik (don't worry I still think he's sexy)

Zaire- _pronounced like hair' only it begins with a Z'_

Age: whatever I decide for story.

Hair: Long, black with gold streaks

Gender: if you didn't figure it out it's female

Skin: Egyptian tan (so pretty)

Personality: fun, cheerful, opinionative, active

Eyes: gold

Lavie- _pronounced like La V'_

Age: whatever I decide for story.

Hair: long, purple

Gender: female

Skin: Egyptian tan

Personality: (lets say she favors Bakura)

Eyes: violet

Satire- _pronounced like Sa tear'_

Age: whatever I decide for story.

Hair: mid-back, russet (reddish-brown: I could've just said that)

Gender: female

Skin: Egyptian tan (I really like that color)

Personality: sweet, affable, intelligent

Eyes: orchid

Isis- _not T.V one_

Age: whatever I decide for story.

Hair: shoulder length, forest green

Gender: female

Skin: Egyptian tan

Personality: short temper, straightforward, unmanageable

Eyes: light green

Well that is it. That wasn't so bad now was it? Hope you enjoy them. I should say they are mine and don't take them, buuuuut I doubt you'd want em so, anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.

On with the fic finally. Enjoy.

"Pharaoh Yami," she moaned, "um, I want you so bad. Oh. I want you now please." Zaire stated as she withered beneath the dominant king as he stroked her bosom.

Yami leaned down and captured her lips in a soft passionate duel. He loved how this girl wasn't afraid to overpower him. He pulled and sucked on her tongue as she continued to beg and supplicate for him.

The bodies danced in an exotic and erotic way. A dance synchronized and performed by many. He needed her and she him. His erection pressed into her canal, but was permitted no entry from the shielding cloth surrounding it.

Zaire sat up pushing the pharaoh into the submissive position. "Please let me please you." She panted in his ear as she freed his yearning member from its imprisonment.

She leaned down and captured it in her mouth sucking hard. She dragged her tongue along it from top to bottom in a slow agonizing pace receiving hisses and gasp from the almighty pharaoh. She took the whole shaft into her mouth pressing Yami's hips down when he bucked into her throat. She made vibrating noises driving the pharaoh crazy before she swallowed, deep throating him in the process giving the pharaoh his oh so desired release.

Yami shot up from his sleep. Sweat poured from his smooth, tan, muscle toned (::drool::) body as the sun hit him with an ethereal glow. He breathed heavily looking around his chamber as though to become accustomed once again with it. He had no earthly idea where he was.

The doors to his bedroom opened revealing Seto, his high priest and best friend. He sighed heavily as every thing became familiar to him again. He also groaned once that realization hit him. He was back in the real world. Which meant he was entitled the King of Egypt, giving him royal duties to attend to, but most importantly, it made Zaire a slave and not his.

Zaire was beautiful and he had a secret admiration for her. He wanted the raven-haired/bullion-streaked girl. He wanted to make love to her or at least touch her. However, she was a slave and it was demoting for a pharaoh and a slave to love. Sometimes he wished for her to be his pleasure slave, but he could never give her such a ranking, she was worth so much more than that.

"Yami are you alright?" Seto asked worry in his eyes as he noticed Yami's flushed state.

Yami looked at him with surprise. Was it that evident? He shook his head, "Everything's fine, why do you ask?"

Seto rolled his eyes at Yami's antics to cover his obvious dream. "Well from your sweat covered body (::drool::), flushed cheeks, and not to mention stained sheets," he pointed out lifting the sheets for emphasis, "I'd have to conclude that you dreamt about Zaire again. A very pleasant one if I might add." He smirked laughter in his eyes.

Yami sighed lowering his eyes. Seto was the only one who knew about his obsession, he hoped. To be honest, he was quite embarrassed about the whole thing. Even if he did know of Seto's fixation for the slave Satire, he was still pharaoh and believed he should be fond of a more eminent woman. But by Ra, Zaire was beautiful, simply erotic.

"Please don't tell." Yami begged. A side of him only Seto, and I mean only Seto, would ever see. "I...I don't know why I keep...I just...I don't know," Yami stuttered as he got up to clean himself up.

"Yami, I wouldn't tell and I really don't care. Besides, if you like her..."

"I DON'T...I mean I can't." Yami interrupted trying to reason with himself more than with Seto.

Seto threw his hands up in surrender; he didn't want to have this conversation again. Seto had tried countless times to convince Yami to admit his feelings for the servant, but it did nothing but give him a headache. He did not need one of those today with all the preparations to do for the annual festivities, "I give up, Yami. You win. Anyway, we have a meeting this mourning with the council. I'll meet you in the council room." He stated before he stuttered out the door.

Yami groaned in aggravation. This was going to be a long day. He actually had plans on watching his angel work in the garden. Not that he was spying on her, he just really liked the garden and wanted to make sure she was tending to it right...yeah that was the reason.

He put on his clothes, then his abundant supply of jewelry before he headed toward the meeting room for a day of endless babble.

Bakura looked around the tomb, jewels inhabiting every corner. Rubies, emeralds, sapphires, gems, and the most prized position of a thief...Gold...all caught his eyes with their brilliant shines.

Bakura smiled as he bent down and started his shopping spree' as Lavie called it. "Come to me precious, my precious." He said to a very large diamond as he stuffed it into his bag.

Lavie stood by the entrance of the tomb to keep watch for guards. Bakura was the most wanted thief in Egypt. They were constantly running for their lives, but she didn't mind. She loved being with Bakura and loved him dearly, even if he never said, she had a feeling he felt the same as well.

The sun was beginning to set overhead. The sky became a canvas of colors pink, orange, and purple. The wind blew softly. Lavie loved the nights compared to the scorching heat of the sun during the day.

A hand was laid gently upon her shoulder. She smiled secretly inside her, she would never show her smile; she had to stay uncaring, never show her feelings and emotions. People took advantage of you when they knew you could be manipulated.

She turned to Bakura with a look of complete boredom on her face, "Are you finally done? I thought you might had become apart of the ancients." She teased.

"I see we haven't lost our sense of humor." Bakura replied in return. "Come on, we don't want to be out and about in the moon hours. That's when the most guards are out scouting for us." He said as they proceeded to their hut called home.

"You mean looking for you. I'm not wanted." Lavie said. Bakura rolled his eyes and decided to ignore her.

Once they'd reached home', Bakura noticed a small flicker of light illuminating from the window. "Stay here." He whispered to Lavie, handing her the sack and walking toward the door.

He kicked the door gently with his foot and pulled out his always-handy knife ready to strike any intruder that dared enter his dwelling. He moved steadily noticing the light getting stronger from his bedroom door.

He positioned himself at the door, readied his knife, he swung the door open, and..."MALIK," he yelled. The said man jump from the bed he and his lover had recently occupied. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Bakura bellowed angrier at the fact that his friend had been doing private' things in _his_ bed.

"Oh, hey Bakura, didn't think you'd be back so soon, must've lost track of time." Malik stated scratching the back of his head.

"Must have," Bakura stated simply as he glared at Isis who returned the favor.

Lavie ran into the room, becoming worried at the commotion she had heard from outside. Her eyes lit up as they came in contact with her best friend. She smirked, "What brings you out laws here?" she questioned licking her lips at Malik who smirked and winked back at her. Bakura growled catching the two's traded actions. They always did that just to piss him off and it worked every time.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Bakura restated the question.

"Chill, Bakura," Malik stated making himself more at home again, "We just need a place to hang out for a while, old buddy, old pal."

"You can't stay here." Bakura spoke before he sat down to look over his recently acquired treasures.

"Why not?" Malik asked a look of hurt on his face.

"Because..."

"Because what?" Isis asked getting in on the conversation.

"Because...don't you think it would be the perfect opportunity for the pharaoh to get both his most wanted criminals when he has them right there under his nose." Lavie tried to reason.

"That wasn't _my_ reason," Bakura spoke up gaining their attention, "I just don't want the bastard here because he decided to get horny in my bed."

Lavie rolled her eyes, "If that's the only reason, I wouldn't mind if you guys stayed. Pharaoh never caught you before, why should now be any different.

Isis and Malik smiled, "Here that doll, we're going to be staying here for a while." He said turning to Isis and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Oh Ra, help me. If I haven't killed myself by the end of the week, then give me the next week." Bakura moaned with an oncoming headache just thinking about the psychic blonde living with him.

"Finally," Yami muttered as he made his way to his bed chamber, "I swear someone's head was going to roll if I didn't get out of there soon, by Ra, I never knew anyone could be so boring."

Yami continued to complain to himself not watching where he was going. A very petite servant made her way around the corner carrying the pharaoh's freshly washed sheets. As she rounded the corner and crashed into Yami and they were both sent sailing to the floor.

The delicate girl looked up and her eyes widened in horror at the person she had knocked down.

Yami groaned, he wasn't having a good day; he had hit his head _hard_ (::say that five times fast::) on the floor with that fall. "DAMN, WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING..." He yelled but immediately shut up when his eyes caught those of the concentration of his dreams.

"I'm so sorry," she began to apologize as she picked up the sheets, "I'm such idiot, please forgive me Pharaoh. I didn't mean too, I wasn't watching where I was going. Its all my fault and..."

All her words were lost to him as he stared memorized by the beauty before him. He looked at her lips, those sweet supple lips, that he for so long had dreamed of them doing glorious things to him. That body so promising and wanton. Oh, how he longed to have it wither beneath him. And her voice so mellifluous, it would be a pleasing sound to hear his name from that mouth.

Coming back to his senses, he was surprised to her the girl still begging for his forgiveness. He raised a hand, which quieted her straight away. He smiled as he looked at her shocking her a bit, "Don't be sorry. I should be. I wasn't watching where I was going and I took it out on you. I deplore. I've just been having a bad day. Forgive me."

The girl was appalled to say the least. The pharaoh was not one to ask for your forgiveness. He must have hit his head pretty hard. She reached up to feel his head for fever. Yami was taken back. He hadn't expected such a bold move. Most people wouldn't dare touch him, even with his permission, not that he was complaining.

"You don't have a fever. Are you all right my pharaoh?" she asked worriedly.

He chuckled slightly, it was so easy to adore her, "I'm fine I a sure you." He looked at the pile of sheets lying on the floor, "Let me help you. It's the least I could do." He offered not giving up the opportunity to spend time with the girl.

"Oh no, I couldn't allow that." She stated gathering the sheets and rising.

"But I insist, " Yami replied not taking no for an answer.

"Alright." She smiled as they continued down the hall.

Once all the sheets were put in their proper place, Zaire bid farewell to the pharaoh and proceeded to take her leave.

"Wait." Yami halted her. She turned and looked at him questionably.

"Yes?"

Yami took a deep breath before he responded, "Would you spend the night with me. Not do anything just...talk." He said with hope in his heart.

"I'm not sure." She stated unsteadily. She heard about being a pleasure slave and she couldn't deny the pharaoh his wishes or she'd be killed, but he did say talk, but then again, you could never be too careful.

"Please? I... just talk, I promise." Yami stuttered, his heart beating fiercely.

Zaire looked into his eyes and could see the truthfulness within them; she was always one for making good choices, "O.K." She smiled as she saw the pharaoh's eyes lighten with joy.

Yami took her hand and led her to his chamber. _This day wasn't so bad after all.'_ He thought blissfully.

Angelbaby: Well that's it. Please review if you liked it and would like for me to continue. Tchao.


	2. What Will You Do

Angelbaby: I would like to thank anubiest for reviewing my fic.

You just don't know how much 1 review is worth until you've written a story and looked forward to that first reviewer **sniff** thanks.

I have so many ideas for this and because you asked anubiest, I decided to update. So I hope you enjoy.

Also, I decided to make Yami mean to Zaire, but that will come in time, I mean I can't just suddenly make him mean without a reason, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

On with the...story:

Zaire looked around the room in amazement. She had never seen so many riches in one place and at the same time, and in such abundance. The floor was a vast terrain of multiple pieces of gold large and small. The bed was carved from the finest wood with precious jewels embedded in it. The sheets were of the most excellent silks in Egypt, a rare crimson color, To match his eyes,' Satire thought as she continued to explore the room. There were carvings, paintings, and writings of Egyptian art and stories on every wall from floor to ceiling. Zaire wished desperately that she could read so that she could decipher the engravings.

Yami watched fascinated once again by the magnificence in front of him as she studied every division of his vicinity. He couldn't keep his eyes off her perfect body and what she wore did nothing to turn him away. She wore a piece of white cloth around her waist that came to her mid thigh with a golden twine supporting it. At top she wore a simple shirt that crossed one shoulder and not the other and stopped just below her breast. Her entire midriff was revealed to him and it was the most wonderful stomach he had ever seen (::O. K, that's just weird and I wrote it::).

"Your abode is truly a wonderful one." Zaire commented shyly. She was still a bit nervous about the Pharaoh's intentions with her and didn't want to be rude to him, but still be on alert.

Yami, sensing her anxiety, motioned for to sit on the bed with him. Seeing a bit of doubt in her eyes, he decided to stand as to let her know he had know attentions on making a move on her, not that he didn't want to.

Relaxing a bit, she made her way to the bed, sitting and marveling at its unusual softness. She bounced a little on it enjoying her self, being one who was easily pleased.

"Do you like the feeling of my bed?" Yami asked seeing her pleasure within lying upon it. She grinned and giggled, nodding her head in the affirmative gesture.

They talked and laughed, learning new things about each other, sharing, telling, wishing, and just enjoying having company. They got so distracted by the conversation that Zaire failed to realize Yami had moved to sitting on the bed, but they had become so close it didn't really matter anymore. She felt as though Yami had become her best friend and she could share anything with him. She felt release of all her problems and secrets could be told to Yami and she'd never have to carry them as a burden.

As it began to become very late in the night and the moon high over the sky, Zaire decided it was time for her departure, "Maybe we can talk again tomorrow." Yami offered. Zaire smiled and nodded, "I'd like that, a lot", she said before she left to her room.

Yami fell back into his bed, beaming victoriously, he turned over smelling the sweet aroma she had left in her leaving. He stayed there breathing in the scent as it allured him to sleep.

Seto walked quietly to the kitchen, sneaking his way into the shadows so he wouldn't reveal his presence to the girl presently in front of him. He smiled as he saw his love humming a small tune as she cleaned the dishes.

He slowly proceeded to sneak up on her. Stepping lightly across the floor, he positioned himself behind her and gradually leaned toward her ear before he caught in between his teeth startling the girl greatly.

"SETO?" she screeched as she lowered her hand from defensive mode and began apologizing to the priest for the nasty red slap bruising his otherwise flawless skin.

"You deserved it," she said as she continued to nurse the discoloration of his cheek, "teach you to sneak up behind unsuspecting people and bite their ear."

Seto grinned, "Yeah, this'll teach me," he stated before he pounced on the servant pinning her beneath him, "now its time for your lesson, love." He lowered his lips to hers, capturing her bottom lip between his teeth. He licked her lips begging for entry, which she granted happily.

Seto began to explore the body of the beauty beneath him marveling in her gasps and moans as he touched various places. "Um, Satire...lets...go...to my...chamber," he spoke in between kisses.

With a nod as an affirmative, Seto helped her up and she ensued to take their activities to a more private and comfortable place. That is until Seto was stopped by one of the guards.

"Priest Seto!"

Seto growled he had wanted this since he woke up and needed it badly from the long and uninteresting day he had. Why him? What was Yami doing? Probably sleeping, the lazy bum, dreaming of his admirer no doubt.

"What is it?" Seto questioned, trying to stay calm and attentive.

The guard took a bow before he spoke, "There is news in the village that the thief Malik is among us. If this is so, we have both thieves in our reach."

"So?" Seto asked bluntly.

"Um, so we can arrest them then, both, sir," the guard, answered carefully, a bit confused by the question.

"So...why are you telling me, do you except me' to do anything about it?"

"Um, no sir, I was simply informing you sir," the guard said steadily as not to be too bold, "I know it will be an easy catch with them both in one place."

"Oh, so you have captured them then?" Seto said growing more bored by the minute.

"Well...no." he said disappointingly, diverting his eyes.

"Then why are you wasting my time?" now he was getting angry.

"Um...um...um," the guard stuttered.

"Go." Seto said his patients all gone.

"Y...y...yes, sir." He stumbled before he ran off.

Seto rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples in aggravation. He turned back to Satire smiling, "Shall we?" he asked holding out his arms.

"We shall," she smiled taking his arm.

"This is the life." Malik stated as he sat outside watching the sunrise and feeling the last gentle breeze that would most likely blow until night.

"Hey, You." A voice stated from behind him. He turned slightly to see Lavie sit down next him.

"Hey." He smiled looking at her lustily, "what are you doing up so early?"

She turned to see Malik staring at her with those amazing desire filled eyes. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the sun, "You should really stop, you have a girlfriend now, and she loves you." She stated placing her purple hair behind her ear and letting the rest fall behind her shoulder exposing her neck, knowing it drove Malik crazy.

Malik licked his lips wanting desperately to nibble on the flesh of her neck, "I know, but I still think I would had been a better decision for you then Bakura. What do you see in him anyway?"

Satire dug her toes into the warm sand beneath her and began to make circles with her fingers, "You know the word of you being here with Bakura has already reached the palace." She stated ignoring his question.

"Aren't we evasive today. Why won't you answer my questions?" Malik asked playfully.

Lavie smiled, she loved to be with Malik, but just couldn't find it in her heart to love him the way she loved Bakura, "What will you do, will you stay here anyway or leave again?"

Malik sighed, "Maybe I should just stop asking questions. Maybe you'll answer them then. What do you think?" he joked.

Lavie laughed, they always played this game, it was like a tradition, "I'm serious, what will you do?"

Malik stuck his nose in the air in a haughty (::more like hotty::) way, "Why should I answer your questions, when you won't answer mine?"

Lavie shook her head, "Fine...I couldn't sleep, he isn't you, I don't feel like it, and yes, stop asking and you won't need an answer. Lastly, because I' asked. Now answer my question."

"Damn," Malik said laughing, he was actually surprised she remember the questions, he sighed, "O.k., no. I have no intentions on leaving you again."

"Good," she smiled, "because I have no intentions on letting you go."

They both smiled at each other before they both leaned in to catch each other in a passionate kiss.

Little did they know, Bakura was watching the loving moment they were sharing.

Angelbaby: Yeah second chapter down. No, Lavie and Malik are not going to be together the pairings are as they are stated. If you stay with me, you'll learn about their relationship later on in the story.

Well until next time, please review; it makes me happy to know at least someone likes my story.

You made me very happy anubiest very happy.


	3. Mistakes And New Startings

Angelbaby: I got two more reviews, Yeah! Thank you White Fanged Wolf (that name reminds me of Wolf's Rain, I love that show !) thank you soooooo much, many thanks (ok, I'll stop, I'm just so happy to know someone likes my story)

I update just for you. Oh, and please tell me where I got my characters confused so I can make sure not to make that mistake again, thanks !

Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh!

"Can you stay out of my way?" Bakura said irritably as he bumped Lavie out of the way.

"Only if you tell me what your Ra damned problem is." Lavie said back equally irritated.

Bakura had been ignoring and acting distance from her the moment they left the hut to go on their routine tomb robbing. He didn't even so much as look at her when he spoke to her, which was scarce to none. He would tell her here' or move', but nothing that would actually strike up a conversation.

Becoming frustrated with his antics, Lavie went over to Bakura and stopped him in his prowling through the gold, taking his hand and looking deep within his eyes she asked, "Please tell me what is bothering you."

Bakura pulled his hand away, "Nothing." He stated going back to his pervious task.

"Fuck, Bakura," Lavie huffed, "WHAT is your fucking problem. I can't do anything about it if I don't know what to do."

Bakura continued to dig through the gold ignoring her.

Lavie shrugged her shoulders, "Fine," she stated, "I give up." With that she threw her hand in the air in a defeated gesture. She went back to her post' to look at the jewels that were so nicely embedded within the walls.

"You would think after so long, old feelings would just disappear." Bakura randomly stated.

"What's this? We speak?" Lavie questioned sarcastically still facing the wall.

"What do you still feel for him?"

"For who?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Malik?"

Bakura stopped what he was doing to turn and stare at Lavie, "Who do the fuck do you think?"

"Don't get bitchy with me Bakura, I'll shove this tool right up your ass." Lavie fused picking up her dagger for emphasis.

"Do you still have feelings toward him?" Bakura repeated.

"Of course, he's my best friend." She stated in a duh' matter.

Bakura growled in aggravation, "You know what I mean, that kiss didn't look like a just best friends kiss' form my view."

Lavie turned her head to avert her eyes from Bakura, so this is what was bothering him. The truth finally comes out. "Is that what you are so angry about?"

"Answer my question first." Bakura said, he was losing his patients fast.

Lavie got up to walk toward Bakura, "You know I only have feelings for you."

"Hard to believe when I see that."

"One kiss?"

"You forget we got together by you cheating on him with me."

Lavie sighed, he had her there, she couldn't argue that. "So?"

Bakura turned back to his' gold, "So he can't stay, they are both leaving, no questions asked."

Lavie's eyes widened, he couldn't do this, "Just because you have trust problems, means they have to suffer? They have no where to go Bakura." She shouted angrily

Bakura shot daggers at her with his eyes, "No, because you have a whorish problem, that is why they can't stay. Besides he left before and was just fine." Bakura stood up to stretch to signal the end of the conversation, but Lavie refused to let it end there,

"You can't do that Bakura. You have no right, who do you think you are?" she shouted.

Bakura walked away heading toward the exit, there was a lot of treasure in this tomb, he figured he get some nourishment first.

Lavie grabbed Bakura's arm, "Don't walk away from me."

Before either of them knew it, before it could be avoided, there was the sound of flesh on flesh action. Lavie raised her hand toward her face nursing the stinging pain and bruise developing there. Her eyes were wide with astonishment, never had Bakura touched in such away as to bring harm to her.

Bakura was speechless to say the least, he never meant to hit her; he never ever wanted to hurt her in any way. Before he could form words in his mouth she was gone. He watched motionless as she fled from the tomb. What had he done?

Lavie ran until she became weary and languished. She sat on the ground to catch her breath. She still couldn't believe Bakura had hit her. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head upon them and folding her arms around her knees.

Several minutes passed before she heard the sound of scuffing sand behind her. Refusing to lift her head, she simply waited for the stranger to pass by.

"Do you weep?" asked a soft and gentle voice, almost musical and unearthly.

She lifted her head to see who had disturbed her solitude. She came face to face with a beautiful girl, whose eyes rivaled those of the pyramid's gold, her hair that of the darkness of nights and her skin could be compared to that of Egyptian sand.

Lavie frowned showing disgust for the girl, it was clear by her clothing that she was no more than a slave, the lowliest of people, yet she had the beauty of a goddess.

Huffing Lavie stated, "No, I do not weep. I would never."

The girl smiled, "There is nothing wrong with crying. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I...Don't...Cry." Lavie pronounced. She began to stand, this girl was aggravating her, and she needed to get away.

"What happened to your face?" the girl asked. Lavie stopped, was it that obvious already?

"What about it?" she asked actually curious to its description.

"Well..." the slave stopped to think of a way to explain it, "it's quite bruised, a red swell I'd say. A purple ring seems to be form around it. It resembles that of a slap. Did some one hit you?"

Lavie sighed it was worse than she thought, "It's none of your business. You should learn not to be so nosy."

The girl gazed down at the ground in an apologetic manner, "Please forgive me, I did not mean to be so meddlesome. I guess my inquisitive nature got the better of me, pardon me."

Lavie waved it off; this girl had quite a vocabulary to be a slave, "For get it."

The girl smiled, "By the way, my name is Zaire," she reached her hand out in greeting, "what's yours?" she pulled her hand back immediately covering her mouth, "sorry." She said shyly.

Lavie stared at her, she smiled slightly, then started laughing; she couldn't help it, this girl was cute, like a sweet, innocent child, she couldn't help but like, "My name is Lavie. I'm curious, how old are you, Zaire?"

"Huh? Oh, I should be sixteen moons in five suns." She beamed.

Only fifteen, just as she suspected, a child, she herself was three moons her equal, but this girl seemed far more mature in her years. She smiled at the girl, "What will you do for your birthday?" she questioned wondering how a slave would take this day.

Zaire laughed becoming excited by the thought, she turned and began to walk back to the palace with the girl in her follow, "Well, my friend Satire said to leave everything to her and she would make my sixteenth a sweet one. And now I have befriended the pharaoh and- "

"You have become friends with the pharaoh, the one who put you into enslavement?"

Zaire stopped and looked at Lavie shaking her head, "No, no! Pharaoh Yami is not my master. He does not own me." She continued walking once again. Lavie listened intently; she thought the pharaoh owned all the slaves.

"No, my master is Master Pegasus, but he lends me to his son Duke for...entertainment." She became quieter at this sentence. Lavie felt a tinge of guilt for bring it up...just a tinge.

"Wow, I would had thought you virgin. So you have become friends with the pharaoh and believe him to probably do something special for you birthday?" she questioned changing the subject.

"Yes." Zaire smiled, happy the topic was of new.

Lavie thought for a while pondering on one thing, "What if your master forbids it and think it better for you to spend' time with Duke on your birthday?"

"..."

Lavie waited for the answer that never came, the girl either seemed to muse over the possibility or dread the thought never occurring.

Lavie shrugged it off. It was none of her concern. They continued to walk. Why was she following this girl any way? As they walked a while longer, Lavie stopped as a great sight befell her, there in the distance stood the greatest sight she would ever see. The palace stood a mighty empire, marked with royalty and riches, wonders and riches, gold, jewels...riches.

Zaire stopped and turned toward her guest, "Will you join me in the castle?" she asked hope in her eyes; she always loved having a new friend.

Lavie was speechless, she, a tomb robber, was being invited into the place of Bakura's dreams, his one goal in life to steal from. Don't think of Bakura.' She scolded herself.

"Well," Zaire interrupted her thoughts, "Shall we?" she smiled.

Lavie looked at the palace, she then took a glance back at the distance behind her toward her home, she turned back to Zaire and smiled, "We shall."

Angelbaby: Well there's my update for now, I have my baby cousin screaming in my ear right now for anyone who cares. So please review, got to go.


	4. Thief Amongst Us

Angelbaby: I got five reviews total! Gets up and does victory dance Thank you CarbuncleRuby (I hope that's the second meaning of carbuncle and not the first ) and special thanks to White Fanged Wolf, I think you are going to be my favorite reviewer and if you are the only one who reviews regularly, I'll be happy just to know I have a fan.

Well, because I got five reviews I'm going to update this one early. I was going to try and do some more work on my other story Love and Honesty', but when I saw I had three reviews, I told myself if I get five I'd do this one and well, you two reviewers made that possible and made me a very sniff very happy writer. Tank kou (ahhhh- how cute).

O.k., ok, on with the story...I don't own Yugioh.

"I'm such an idiot." Bakura reprimanded himself as he stopped to catch his breath from all the running he'd been doing. The minute he had recomposed himself he took off after Lavie. He had no luck in finding her. He'd search everywhere he could think of, even the town, the one place he was most likely to get caught.

As the sun began to lower and the air cool, Bakura made his way home. He didn't know where else to look; he had no other places in mind as to where she could go.

As he reached the shed, he saw Malik making his way toward him with a

look of worry. "Where's Lavie?" he asked noticing the girls absence.

Bakura continued walking past the blonde simply ignoring his question. If she wasn't with him he obviously had no clue as to where she was. Stupid ditz.

"Yo, Bakura, what's your problem?" Malik asked confused by his actions.

"Nothing." Bakura stated monotone before entering the house and closing the door behind him leaving Malik in a state of bewilderment.

Malik sighed, "Well that was uneventful." He turned to look at the sun setting in the east. "Where are you?" (::here I am:: bugs bunny, sorry, had to::) he heaved not excepting an answer in return. He turned and walked into the house just as the sun disappeared under the horizon.

Zaire ran down the hall excited about the time she'd get to spend with the pharaoh. It had already been a week and it had become a routine for her to finish her chores and by sunset be in the pharaoh's room. They did enjoyable things like talk, play games, read and write, well the pharaoh read and wrote, but she was learning.

She raced down the corridors until she reached his room. She opened it softly. She smiled when she saw Yami. She slowly walked into the room, clearing her voice to get his attention.

Yami looked up from his scroll at the light sound. He smiled; he loved seeing her. He motioned for her to come sit, which she did with delight.

She giggled as she bounced onto the bed, "Hey!" she laughed, she was really happy.

Yami looked at her raising an eyebrow, "What are you' so happy about?" he questioned curiously.

She smiled a large, bright smile, "I made a new friend," she stated excitedly bring her legs onto the bed so she could sit on them.

"Oh really," Yami said as he got up to sit on the bed next to her, "and who is this new friend' of yours."

"Well, she's pretty nice. She has a small attitude problem, but I think that was because she was in pain. She had a bad bruise on her cheek." She answered thinking about the girl.

Yami lay his head down on Zaire's lap so he could get more comfortable and sighed contently as she began to caress his hair, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Lavie," Zaire stated smoothly.

Yami shot up from her lap startling her and stared at her, "Did you say Lavie?" he questioned.

Zaire nodded her head quite confused by his actions.

"Does she have long purple hair and dark very dark purple eyes?"

She nodded, "Why?"

Yami got up, "Where is she?"

"Here."

"Here, as in here in the palace?"

"Yes, why?" she restated, this time interested in his sudden outburst.

"Where?" he asked not answering her but not purposely.

"The fifth maiden's chamber from mine. What's wrong?"

"She's a thief." Yami stated as he headed out the room toward the other room.

Zaire stood in disbelief, "A thief?" she whispered to herself.

; &g t; 

Lavie wiggled in the bed marveling in its softness. "Wow," she breathed, "this is wonderful." As she began to drift to sleep, the door's sudden opening interrupted her.

Yami came in with anger, yet success, evident in his eyes. He walked up to Lavie stopping in front of her with a cocky smile spreading over his face.

"Well, well, well, look what I've captured." He stated.

Lavie smiled turning onto her side and placing her head upon her hand, "And what might that be Pharaoh?" she said with an equally cocky grin.

Yami laughed lightly, "Tell me," he proceeded as he watched her intently, "does Bakura lurk somewhere in the shadows waiting to strike?"

At this name Lavie turned onto her back frowning, "Bakura? I know not of a Bakura." She said his name venomously.

Yami smirked with realization, "I suppose that' would explain the bruise."

She shot a glare at him growling lightly, "You know nothing of the situation, so don't try to comprehend it."

Yami huffed, "Well I guess it's safe to say you didn't trick the innocent young slave into getting you in here so you could steal from me."

"The thought never crossed my mind." She said simply examining her nails.

Yami took his chances, with her being angry with Bakura, she might expose his hide-out, "Where is he?"

Lavie smirked, idiot Pharaoh, she still had a reputation to keep and snitch and traitor was not one of them, "I...Don't...know." She said in between blowing on her nails.

Yami growled, "Liar."

Lavie turned over to her other side, her back facing the pharaoh, she pulled the covers over her and proceeded to continue her sleep, "Goodnight Pharaoh, you bore me."

Yami growled once again before he retreated from the room. The only reason he hadn't done anything to her was because she was a guest of his secret love and he would not hurt her for Zaire's sake.

He entered his room fuming over the failure of his mission. He looked around the room and noticed the disappearance of his angel. He sighed, the night wasn't going well, but tomorrow was a new day.

He lay down upon his bed and noticed a small flower lying on his blanket. He picked up the blossom and saw the small note attached to it. He read the sloppy but obviously carefully done handwriting, smiling at its message:

I Love You, Yami.

-Zaire'

Although it was a friendship love, he still felt excitement boil in his heart. He knew it was a matter of time before he could tell her. Perhaps for her birthday, he had already planned out a nice little outing for the two of them. If she returned the feelings for him, he would be sure to make that night the best night of both their lives. He couldn't wait.

Until then, he would have to focus on Lavie and getting Bakura and Malik. There had to be some way to get that girl to talk, maybe through Zaire.

Yami yawned. It was getting far too late into the night to be scrambling your brain with so many thoughts. He placed the flower upon his stand and lay on the bed. Falling into a peaceful sleep, he thought only of Zaire.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Angelbaby: Well, there's my update. Hope you enjoy. I look forward to a review from White Fanged Wolf (Wolf's Rain...gotta love it ) and anyone else who wants me to love them (parenthetically speaking of course) Please love me and Review.


	5. Plans For Festivities

Angelbaby: shaking hand near eyes I'm trying not to cry. I just read White Fanged Wolf's review and... eyes starts to water It was so sweeeeeeet burst out into tears Thank you. You inspire me to continue writing.

Ok, so here is my next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Especially you favorite reviewer .

I don't own YuGiOh.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!

"Are you hungry?" Zaire asked as she stared at the bundle lying on the bed.

"No." Lavie stated with the covers over her head. It was to fucking early in the mourning. Why was this girl messing with her?

"Maybe you should shower." Zaire offered, scrunching her nose to emphasis the statement.

Lavie removed the covers from her head giving up on sleep, "Are you saying I smell?" she questioned faking hurt.

Zaire smiled, "Well..."

"Never mind." Lavie interrupted standing and stretching as she walked toward the bathing area.

Zaire followed her, placing the clothes she had gathered for her earlier on a hanging rack in the room.

"Yami said if you wish to stay you must work around here." Zaire told her raising her voice so the girl could hear over the rushing water.

There was a long silence before Zaire heard the water turn off and the sound of splashing signaling the girl entering it.

Lavie drew her wet hands through her hair before she responded to Zaire, "I'm not doing shit for the pharaoh; he can kiss my ass."

Zaire cringed at the language. She sighed, "But if you don't you can't stay here." She tried to reason with her.

"Fuck it," was the only reply she received.

Zaire sighed and turned to leave the room giving up on reasoning.

She walked out the door and closed it lightly proceeding down the hall to start on her daily chores.

"Hey!"

Zaire turned to see who was calling out to her. She smiled as she saw Satire running toward her. "Hey." She said smiling.

Satire stepped into walk with Zaire as they strolled down the hall. "What's up? How do you feel?"

Zaire raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

Satire laughed, "About being the birthday girl in four more days."

Zaire smiled, "I feel..."

"Great. That's how she feels. She's absolutely thrilled to spending that delightful day with me." Said a rich voice from behind.

Zaire froze. She knew that voice and hated it dearly.

Satire turned, frowning and growling at the boy that met her sight. "Who said she'd being spending the day with _you_, _Duke_?" she said his name venomously.

Duke smirked and walked over to Zaire who had her head bowed. He grabbed her chin in-between her thumb and forefinger raising her head so her eyes could meet his, "Why, I said it of course. I do own her, you know." He stated matter of factly bring her lips to his.

Zaire whimpered. She hated him. Once they separated he smirked again and turned to leave. Before he disappeared around the corner, he stopped and turned to her, "I don't know where you've been going at night lately, but if you aren't in the room tonight, the punishment will be fierce." He stated before he disappeared from sight.

Once he was gone, Zaire wiped her lips quickly. She looked at Satire with sadness in her eyes, "You don't think he'd force me to be with him on my birthday do you?"

Satire smiled sadly at her, "Don't worry about it, Ok?"

Zaire nodded her head and they headed off to do their chores.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Um, Master Yami? Did you get that? Pharaoh Yami?"

Yami stared blankly at the councilor addressing him. Yami was fed up with this meeting. He kept falling in and out of sleep. He had finally decided to go into his own little world since he was bored out of his mind with this one.

Seto rubbed his temples in frustration. Yami was making this much harder than it should be. If he would just pay attention, the men wouldn't have to keep getting his attention and thus the meeting wouldn't keep being stopped and prolonged.

Seto picked up a rock that had become dislodged from its place in the table and chucked it at Yami hitting him in the face.

Yami, being literally knocked out of his daydream, grabbed his head screaming swears. He turned his red anger filled eyes on Seto, knowing he was the only one brave enough to even dare, "What the fuck was that for?"

Seto smirked. He turned to one of the gentlemen and asked him to continue with the meeting.

The man nodded and continued making it quick for he knew Yami was growing impatient and was gaining a headache, not a nice match.

"I just wanted your consent on when the fair should be held your highness." The man explained.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Yami said between his teeth, trying his best to be calm.

The man gulped, "We were thinking...nine days from today."

Seto eyes widened, "So soon? But there is much to be done."

"We know, but the day of the red moon is that night. This has just come to our attention." another man jumped in.

Yami relaxed in his chair thinking over the situation, "Were you planning on using that day for the festivities so the night will be even greater with the sacrifice giving?"

The men shook their head, "We believe it will be better to do it all in one night, then to interrupt the peoples living more than needed." One man explained.

Yami nodded. It did make since.

"That sounds fine, but now you must prepare for the fair and find a sacrifice." Seto spoke.

"We have everything under control, Priest." They reassured him.

Seto and Yami looked at each other and shrugged, "Well, as long as I don't have to lift a finger, you can do as you please." Yami finished off the meeting standing and stretching.

"Now if you'd excuse me gentlemen, I would like to rid myself of your presence. Goodbye." He stated with a wave of his hand signaling they should leave.

They all got up and gathered their things leaving for the day.

Yami breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally." He shot a glare a Seto remembering the earlier happening, "Don't think I won't pay you back for that gift you gave me."

Seto pulled out of his seat, "Oh, you don't have to." He smirked, laughing slightly.

Yami's eyes narrowed, "Oh, but I insist." He smirked and turned toward the door as it opened.

Lavie walked into the room and frowned, "Uh, it's you."

"Likewise." Yami said with equal disgust.

Lavie rolled her eyes and went over to sit at the table.

"Where's that slave girl, Zar?" she stated bringing her legs to cross on top of the table while examining her nails (::I look at my nails...alot.::)

"You mean Zaire?" Yami corrected with a hint of frustration.

"Whatever." She replied bored.

"She's busy."

"Well I'm hungry."

"She's not your personal servant."

"Sure does act like it."

Yami did not respond to her comment. He knew Zaire was very kind and probably did do things for this girl and would most likely continue to.

Lavie smirked, she turned her purple orbs onto the pharaoh, "You fix me something then."

Yami raised an eyebrow at the bold request, "Are you ordering _me_ around?"

"Yeah." She stated with a duh, "and you know what, I can, why? Because you won't do anything about it."

Yami folded his arms, "What would make you think that?"

"You mean who."

"Who, then, would make you think that?"

"Zar."

"Zaire."

"Whatever."

"Why?"

Lavie leaned back in her chair, bring the front two legs off the floor, "You like her. It's so obvious. I mean who has ever heard of a Pharaoh becoming friends with a slave. And, because you love her, you'll be nice to me to make her happy or else I'll play the innocent act and tell her and she'd be mad at you and not talk to you and you'll be sad and blah blah blah. That's why." She finished with a smile.

Yami just stared at her.

Lavie brought her feet off the table bringing the chair back into its previous position, "Good no objections, now get me something to eat."

Yami rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"I'm telling!" Lavie shouted to him as the door closed.

Angelbaby: There's another chapter. I actually enjoyed writing the last part of this. I really want to get Zaire and Yami together soon, but I guess even I have to be patient for that. So please review, I love you all who do.


	6. Forget Innocence

Angelbaby: Once again I received a review from my favorite reviewer, many thanks.

I don't own YuGiOh

Bakura sat on a tree limb, his back against the trunk and one leg hanging carelessly over the branch. He looked out into the distance. It had been five days ago that Lavie had left. Not a long time, but long enough for him to miss her intensely.

"Hey, Bakura!" Malik yelled from below.

Bakura glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, but never gave Malik any type of hint that he acknowledged his presence.

"I'm coming up!" he yelled again as he began to climb the tree. He sat on a branch not far from Bakura's, settling in and making himself comfortable.

"So...how are you?" he asked after a long silence.

Bakura sighed shifting in his seat but never answering.

"Come on... talk to me." Malik smiled.

"Just go away." Bakura finally said, still with his back to him.

Malik sighed, "What happened to us, Bakura? We used to be the best of friends."

"We wanted to bed the same girl." Bakura answered.

"But did we really let a girl come between us?"

"Yes."

"Well...now we don't have to. I have Isis and you have Lavie."

"Doesn't mean you still don't want Lavie."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you look at her."

"I just be playing. It's a tradition. Can't rid yourself of a good thing." Malik stated as he closed his eyes smiling. "I truly don't have _those_ feelings for her anymore."

"Doesn't matter anymore," Bakura huffed, "she's gone."

Malik crossed his arms and gave Bakura a stern look, "I'm shock at you, Bakura."

Bakura turned toward Malik raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"For giving up so easily."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "I didn't give up, just stopped."

"Would've fooled me." Malik responded sarcastically.

"What do you me to do? There's nowhere else to look!" Bakura shouted growing irritated with Malik, "It's not like you helped any."

"I didn't hit her." Malik replied coolly.

Bakura didn't respond; he simply looked away.

Malik smirked; he unfolded his arms and started down the tree cautiously.

Bakura watched him through the corner of his eyes thinking over their conversation.

Once Malik got to the last branch, he jumped off landing skillfully on the ground. He looked up at Bakura, "Thought I'd just give you a couple things to think about so you wouldn't be up there wasting your life away." He shouted up at Bakura.

Once he realized Bakura wasn't going to say anything to the comment he added, "You should go rob a tomb or something, wouldn't want you getting rusty or me better than you, oh, Ra forbid if I should become better than you." He walked off laughing leaving Bakura to sulk alone once again.

"Today's my birthday, today's my birthday." Zaire skipped down the hallway singing in a joyous mood, she'd been waiting forever for this day. The day she would finally be considered a woman and not a child.

"Today's my birthday, I'm sixteen, today's my birthday, I'm-"

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Lavie growled at her. Leave it to Lavie to destroy happiness.

Zaire blushed "Forgive me." She bowed in apology.

Lavie rolled her eyes, "You are going to have to act like a woman now that you are one and women don't go skipping down the hall singing their bliss to the world, got it?"

Zaire nodded her head, "Yes, ma'am." She smiled, "but I can still be happy about it right." She screeched jumping up and down.

Lavie sighed; she had a lot of work to do. If it were up to her, she'd make sure this girl became a _full_ woman by time this day was over, but the pharaoh would probably wait until the girl was ready. Then again, who ever said it had to be the pharaoh, or maybe she could talk the girl into wanting it, Ra knew that the pharaoh wanted it.

Lavie smiled, "I'm going to teach you what being a woman is all about."

Zaire beamed, "Really!" she squealed, "That would be glorious. You have my never-ending gratitude." She laughed again as she hugged Lavie.

Lavie laughed uncomfortably, "You're welcome." She said through clenched teeth praying the girl would let off.

Once Zaire did let go she breathed a sigh of relief, "O.k. Lets get to it." She said placing her hand in front of her as a gesture for Zaire to lead the way.

Zaire laughed again and took off down the hall toward her room.

Lavie shook her head again; she had a _lot_ of work to do.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yami paced nervously in his room, he had this beautiful night all planned for Zaire. He was excited, yes, but also not quite sure of what to expect.

He had wanted to talk to Zaire, but his chibi tenshi hadn't shown up that night.

The doors opened and Seto walked in looking as smudged as ever.

"What are you looking so stuck up for?" Yami asked slyly.

Seto smirked, "I just had the most wonderful time. I'm glad I have a girlfriend who I can have _fun_ with." Seto winked when he said fun.

Yami growled, "Are you mocking me?"

Seto placed his hands to his heart, "Me? Mocking?" he said in a hurt manner, "Never."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Is every thing ready?"

Seto smiled, "Yep. Now all we need is the birthday girl."

Yami took a breath, "Good."

This night, he'd make sure, would be one to remember.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Now, do you know what it is you must do to become a woman?" Lavie asked.

Zaire shifted on the bed, sitting on her legs to become more comfortable.

She put her finger up to her chin in thought, "Do I have to...um...go through a traditional type thingy?"

Lavie blinked, "A traditional type thingy? Oh, you mean a ritual?"

Zaire smiled, "Yeah, that's what it's called."

Lavie shook her head, "No, you don't." Lavie thought for a moment, "actually you could call it that." She said on second thought.

"Well, what is it?" Zaire asked becoming excited and inpatient.

Lavie grinned, "You simply have to give up your innocent ways, catch my drift?"

Zaire's smile slowly disappeared; she turned till she was facing the door bringing her legs to hang off the edge.

"Yeah, I catch your drift. And if that's all it takes to be a woman, than I've been a woman for some time now." She stated sadly.

Lavie looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Zaire focused her eyes on the wall opposite the room, "Duke." She said.

"Who?"

Zaire sighed, "Duke. He is the son of my master. He...he takes me on a regular basis. I am far from innocent."

Lavie looked down, "Rape."

Zaire looked at Lavie, "What about it?"

Lavie looked at Zaire and smiled (:: she smiled? ::), "It doesn't make you a woman."

Zaire smiled, her eyes shinning with unshed tears, "It doesn't?"

Lavie shook her head, "No, but Yami would make you one."

Zaire blushed, "Yami...I...I...Yami?" she stuttered.

Lavie nodded, "Yeah. I know you like him."

Zaire stood up shaking her head, "I couldn't. He's the pharaoh. I just...no."

Lavie looked thoughtfully at Zaire, "So you couldn't?"

Zaire shook her head.

Lavie smirked, "Not, you don't want to?"

Zaire blushed even more, "What are you getting at?"

"You like him, he likes you. Fuck each other, that's what."

"How do you know he likes me?"

"It's obvious."

"How?"

"He befriended you."

"So?"

"You...a slave."

Zaire didn't responded.

Lavie smirked, "There, point proven."

They both turned toward the door as a knock sounded upon it. Seto entered, "Yami would like to see you." He said toward Zaire.

Zaire blinked coming out of her daze, "Al...alright." She stuttered. Now she was nervous. She did want to _be_ with Yami, but did he really feel the same way?

Lavie came behind her putting her hand on her shoulder. Zaire jumped being scared from her thoughts.

Lavie leaned toward her ear, "Relax. Tonight you become a true woman."

With that she pushed Zaire toward Seto who linked their two arms and proceeded out the door.

"Have fun!" She shouted as the door closed.

88

Angelbaby: Go me, go me, I did a longer chapter, go me, go me does cabbage patch victory dance Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	7. Time On The Balcony

Angelbaby: White Fanged Wolf, I could never get tired of receiving reviews from you. You are my motivator to writing. Remember that! And many of thanks to you too Carbuncleruby, don't worry I would neva leave ya hangin' fa long. (Ghetto style, yeah!)

I don't own, I don't own, I don't own YuGiOh (say it to that Sean Paul song I'm still in Love')

Zaire entered the room and smiled as she saw Yami out on the balcony. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him bringing her head to rest on his back.

Yami smiled and turned around staring into the eyes of his secret love. She looked back up at him and smiled. They stared into each others eyes simply mesmerized by the moment.

Yami leaned toward Zaire and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Zaire kissed him back completely sucked into the moment. Their tongues found each other's and dueled in passionate battle.

They continued to kiss becoming more and more aroused by the moment. Yami finally coming to his senses pulled back and stared at Zaire who was completely flushed.

They breathed heavily looking into the others eyes. Zaire finally looked away blushing, "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Yami pulled her closer to his body as they stayed in each other's arms savoring the feel of the other's body.

Not being able to conceal his emotions anymore, Yami pulled Zaire from his arms and brought her into another hungry kiss, this time not letting go.

Zaire grabbed Yami's shoulders pulling him in toward the bedroom.

Yami pushed Zaire against the wall dragging his hand down her thigh and bringing it back to go under her skirt.

Zaire moved her hands wantonly around Yami's chest. She jumped onto Yami bringing her legs to wrap around his waist. She moved up and down on him bringing their most private places together causing more desire and heat.

Yami moved from her lips and trailed down to her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin while he bucked his hips causing her to slam into the wall more. She was breathing heavily in his ear driving his already sex hazed mind insane.

Zaire ran her hands through Yami's hair as his hands untied the rope around her sarong revealing that she wore nothing underneath. She gasped as Yami's finger entered her. Her breaths became heavier as she dug her nails into his hair. She loved the way this felt.

"Yami." She breathed unable to form a complete sentence.

She moved her hands to the hem of his pants. She tugged on them letting them drop to the ground. She took his member into her hands and began to stroke him.

Yami moaned moving in and out in her hand stopping his ministrations and removing his finger.

Zaire took his member and placed it at her entrance while she stared into Yami's eyes. They both were breathing heavy and they both knew what the other wanted and would be more than happy to give it.

Zaire brought Yami into a heated kiss as she guided him into her.

"Master Yami!"

Both Zaire and Yami stopped and turned toward the intrusion, breathing heavily (::I think you all get now that they are breathing heavily::).

They quickly recomposed themselves and entered the main room.

"What?" Yami growled completely infuriated with the guard to interrupt this time of all times.

The guard bowed, "Milord, there is trouble in the realm. The monsters are out of control."

Yami sighed, this was important and he had to go do something about it.

He looked over at Zaire with saddened eyes, "I'm sorry, this is vital."

"I understand." She smiled.

Yami sighed once again and turned from Zaire following the guard toward the dueling area.

Zaire groaned and stomped her foot, "Darn it. Why did the monsters have to go wild now?"

She screamed frustrated. She looked around the room miserably, "Oh well." She sighed before she left the room.

Lavie walked through the halls bored out of her mind.

"This huge castle and all this money and there isn't a damn thing to do around here. This is bull shit." She complained.

"You can always play with me." Said a voice from behind her.

Lavie turned to come face to face with a very attractive man with green eyes and black curly hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Lavie smirked, "Play? And what type of games would we be playing, um..."

"Duke," he answered, "and you'd be playing my games."

Lavie's eyes widened, Duke? That's the name Zaire told me.' She thought to herself.

She smirked again, It has been a while since I got any. I guess it wouldn't hurt.' "Sure, I'll play your game. What game did you have in mind?" she questioned lustfully.

Duke grinned, "Follow me and you'll find out." He said as he turned and headed for his chamber.

Lavie shrugged and followed after him. This should be interesting.' They both thought to themselves.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Zaire entered Lavie's room ready to tell her everything that had just happened.

She looked around for the orchid haired girl groaning as she failed to find her.

She slid across the wall as she continued to walk down the hall. Being with Yami was wonderful and she wished they could have finished what they started.

She frowned as she came closer to her young master's room. Ever since her master Pegasus had gone away for a trip, Duke had become even crueler than usual. She actually liked her master; it was his son that she would like to depose of.

As she neared the door she heard grunts and moans emitting from the doorway. She cocked her head in interest as she heard the sounds seeing as they weren't coming from her.

She peeked through the crack to see who her young master was replacing her with, oh how she hoped he was replacing her.

Her eyes widened as she saw Lavie riding Duke in all her glory as Duke trailed his hands over her breast and stomach.

Zaire pulled back from the door backing away slowly with the horrible images running through her head.

She jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder turning around quickly.

"All you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Satire asked with her hand over heart also scared by Zaire's sudden movement.

Zaire shook her head coming out of her shock, "Yes...no...I mean," she took a breath, "Yes, I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly.

Satire looked at her suspiciously not believing her words, but shook it off and shrugged, "Well, O.K. Anyway, its still your birthday, not even close to ending, the sun's still out and Seto said I could take you out to the town and let you get what ever you want."

"Really?" Zaire asked excitingly. She was only five when she had last seen the town, her mother had been taken by one of the guards to come work in the palace and she was allowed to come with her. She hadn't seen the town since then.

Satire nodded her head, "Yeah. Do you like that idea?"

Zaire nodded her head becoming more eager and forgetting all about Duke and Lavie, for the moment.

Satire smiled, "Well come on then, we can only stay till sun down."

They both raced toward the exit of the palace. This sixteenth birthday will truly be the best birthday ever.' Zaire thought happily to herself.

Angelbaby: Ok, that's it for now. Sorry to anyone who thought Zaire and Yami would be getting together now. Smiles Love me. Promise to get them together soon, if I get some more reviews. I'm gonna be soooooo happy when I get fifteen reviews, then twenty, then twenty-five and so on. Goes off to dreamland Yeah that'll be the day. A most glorious day and I know already that White Fanged Wolf will help make that dream a reality (Luv ya lots) please review. !


	8. Bargain With A Thief

Angelbaby: Oh my gosh, I'm actually updating. It's been so long. How long? About two years, right? It feels that way. . Sorry for keeping you all waiting, especially my favorite reviewer. Oh and thanks to you I have a total of ten reviews; you cannot imagine how joyful I am right now, so happy. YEAH!

O.K. so anyway I've kept you waiting long enough, here's the next chapter.

Don't own YuGiOh.

---------------------

"Uh, I want this. No, this. Wow, look at this."

Satire shook her head laughing at Zaire's antics as she ran from shop to shop admiring the items each shop held for sale.

"Satire, come over hear. Look at this." Zaire yelled to her as she waved her hand frantically for the girl.

Satire walked over to the stand and looked at the card that Zaire held in her hand, "So?" she asked not at all interested.

Zaire rolled her eyes, "It's a dark magician girl. A very rare magician card."

Satire looked at her still not catching on.

"I want to get for Yami." Zaire explained.

"Ohhhhh." Satire stated in understanding, "Why? He might already have it."

Zaire held the card with care giving the man her money, "Nope. The man said it's one of a kind. Besides, wouldn't mine be more...special?" she winked.

Satire rolled her eyes but nodded knowing it to be true.

Zaire giggled and continued to walk through the town admiring her card.

"Zaire, watch out." Satire told her before she crashed into a man in a hooded robe sending them both to the ground. Satire placed her hand over her face shaking her head, "You should really start paying attention to where you are going."

"I'm so sorry, sir." Zaire apologized as she helped the man up. (:: She always apologizing, the little trouble maker::)

He pulled his hand away from her sternly and glared daggers at her, "Don't touch me, you disgusting slave."

Zaire was taken back by the man's rudeness, "I said I was sorry." She stated sadly.

"Get away from me." He said as he pushed her back sending her back onto the ground. He snorted at her and proceeded on his way.

"Rudeness." Satire yelled at him as she helped Zaire up, "and I thought Lavie was the most disrespectful person I'd ever meet."

At that name the stranger stopped in mid-pace and hurried back over to the girls.

Satire dusted Zaire's outfit off riding it of the filth that clung to it.

"Did you say, Lavie?" came a husky voice from behind them.

Satire glared at the man, "What's it to you?"

The man growled, "Answer the question, Slave." He said as he took a hold of her arm.

"You have not right or command over me. Now release me at once." She ordered sounding just like Seto.

The hooded figure took out a dagger and pushed it into Satire's sensitive skin hiding it from all eyes, "I'll ask but one more time. Where's Lavie."

Satire whimpered the blade was becoming painful in her side.

"She's at the palace." Zaire answered becoming frightened for her friend's health.

The man turned to her pushing Satire away. He went over and grabbed Zaire by the front of her shirt.

She cried out as he jerked her forward. He removed his hood barely so only she could see his face. His silver looks shadowed his eyes, but she could still see that they were a dark brown.

She winced at his strength around her shirt; he held it tightly making it wind around her neck in a painful choke.

"She resides in the palace?" he restated the information in a form of a question making sure he heard right.

Zaire nodded her head, "Why?" she choked out.

The man took his dagger and placed it near Zaire's stomach, "It doesn't matter. Is the palace heavily guarded?"

Zaire nodded.

The man smirked, "Then you're going to have to help me get in there."

Zaire's eyes widened, "I can't do that. I don't even know you."

The man laughed, "Oh, you know me, I'm well known around here. You may know me mostly as the most wanted man in Egypt, but I prefer Tomb Robber or..."

"Bakura." Zaire whispered softly completing his sentence.

Satire's eyes grew large. If she'd known who the man was she would have yelled for the guards immediately, but now that Bakura had Zaire in a position of life or death, she couldn't risk it.

"So, what do you say about helping me?" Bakura offered once again pushing the dagger deeper but not breaking the skin.

Zaire whimpered and nodded. She didn't want to but maybe if she just agreed, then he'd let her go and she could forget the whole thing.

"Perfect," Bakura stated as he placed Zaire down and put his dagger away, "and to make sure you don't go back on our deal, I'll just hold her in safe keeping." Bakura smirked as he grabbed Satire.

"Let me down." She screamed as she kicked Bakura who swung her over his shoulder.

"No." Zaire cried hoarsely, still out of breath from Bakura's strangling, as she reached for her friend.

Bakura snarled and reached for Satire's pressure point knocking the girl on conscience before she made a scene. He turned to Zaire and pushed her away with his foot.

He stood above her with his hood fully on again, "I want you and Lavie at the river by night fall and we'll make the switch, got that?"

Zaire nodded with tears and her eyes.

Bakura turned and walked away.

Zaire struggled to get up, Bakura had did a powerful blow to her stomach when he kicked her making it hard for her to stand and even harder for her to talk.

She swayed as she made her way back to the castle, tears running down her cheeks. What was she to tell Seto when he asked where Satire was? If she told him, then they would plan an ambush and surly Bakura would probably be suspecting that and would most likely kill Satire for her betrayal to him. She couldn't risk that.

As the palace came in sight, Zaire sped up her stride hoping beyond hope that Seto would not be present on her journey to find Lavie.

She opened the doors slowly looking around cautiously. She walked into the main entrance and stood against the wall leading into the next hall. She looked around the corner and was relieved to see it was a clear shot to her room.

She ran to her room without interference and shut the door quickly in case anyone saw her in her hast.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice for behind.

Zaire turned and just about broke out in tears at the luck of Lavie being in her room.

She ran over to the girl with a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face. She fell on the girl weeping out her frustration and sorrow.

Lavie not knowing what to do cautiously patted the girl's back with hesitation and awkwardness.

Once Zaire had slightly settled down, she looked up at Lavie, "Oh, it was awful. He was so rude and Satire was rude back. We didn't know it was him and we stated your name and he took Satire and now he wants you in exchange for her, I didn't know what to do." This sent Zaire in a new wave of tears.

Lavie continued to pat the girl's back slightly confused at what she just said, "Who was rude and took Satire for me?" she asked.

Zaire sniffed, "Bakura."

Lavie stiffened, no, it couldn't be, but...

"What's wrong?" Zaire asked feeling the change in the girl's posture.

Lavie took a hold of Zaire's shoulder, "Zaire, tell me what he said." She ordered trying to be calm.

"He said to meet him by the river, the Nile since it's the closes I suppose, by night fall and we'd exchange, you for Satire, that what he said." Zaire said watching the girl intensively, "Will you go?"

Lavie sighed, "I suppose, I mean it is because of me your friend is in this predicament."

"But you can't go," Zaire cried out as she launched forward onto Lavie, "you just can't I'll miss you. You've become my friend, my mentor, my mother." She said the last part silently and sadly.

Lavie smiled, she been doing that a lot lately since she met this girl, she thought only Malik could make her smile. Malik.' She did miss him and Bakura no matter how much she denied it, "Come on now, what did I tell you about being a woman. They don't show every emotion they feel."

"This birthday has turned out to be the worst," Zaire sniffed as she sat up, "Will you tell Bakura thank you for that when you see him?"

Lavie's eyes widened, she felt even guiltier. She smiled slightly, "What about you and the Pharaoh?"

"Huh?" Zaire looked up questioningly.

"You know what you two did on the balcony." She smirked playfully.

Zaire turned a bright red, "How'd you know about that?"

Lavie rolled her eyes, "Heard Pharaoh keep whining and complaining about how you two didn't finish because of the damn shadow realm'. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was, but," Zaire looked down sadly as she remembered why she wasn't able to tell Lavie, "you were occupied at the moment."

Lavie looked down in shame, "You saw that then, huh?"

Zaire nodded her head.

"I'm sorry." Lavie said for the first, yes first, time in her life.

Zaire's eyes widened, she never expected to hear that from Lavie's mouth. She smiled and shook her head, "Don't be, it's your life."

Lavie smiled slightly, "Well not just for that, for everything I've put you through over the...how long have I been her?"

"Not even two weeks." Zaire said sadly, "Which is why I don't want you go."

"But, your friend, don't you want to get her back? Surely she is more important to you than I am."

Zaire nodded, "I know, but no one is ever more important to me than some one else. I care for each person I meet equally. You're my friend."

Lavie blew a sigh, "Stop. You're gonna make me cry."

Zaire laughed, "That'll be a sight to see."

Lavie laughed too. She shook her head, "That does it, I have to get away from you. You're making me change way too much for my own liking."

At that she got up and proceeded toward the door. She turned to Zaire who was still sitting on the bed watching her, "Come on, we have to go get your friend. It might be a while before we get to the Nile and dawn is soon to come."

Zaire scurried off the bed and raced after Lavie who already left out of the room.

She caught up with her and they continued to walk out the palace and toward the Nile.

Well life, here I come, back to reality.' Lavie thought a she sighed.

#################

Angelbaby: Wow, didn't expect that to happen. How long has Lavie been at the palace, I know it's longer than a week, but less than two? Oh well, I'll have to go see. This thought intrigues me.

Well in the mean time, please review and thank you to everyone who made having ten reviews possible, next up fifteen. Luv ya.


	9. To Trust A Thief

Angelbaby: Thanks White Fanged Wolf for reviewing and you know I'm always glad to see a message from you.

Also thanks to those who read my story and didn't flame me for it. I'd have to say that's just as good as a review. So thanks.

On with the story...I don't own YuGiOh.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Satire glared daggers at the blonde in front of her. Bakura had brought her to this broken down hut, tied her feet, wrapped her hands to the bed, and placed a scarf around her mouth. Things couldn't get any worse. So she thought, until she saw the psychotic thief Malik come in to give her a little company.

"Malik, where's the horses?" Bakura asked as he headed toward the bedroom door.

"Out back." Malik answered still staring at Satire.

Bakura left out the room to get the horses ready for the night, leaving the three alone (::Isis is there::).

"So, Cutie, what's your name?" Malik asked as he pulled the scarf down cautiously as not to get bit.

Satire continued to glare at him not answering his question.

Malik took his finger and slightly traced her cheek bone, "A quiet one, huh?"

Satire turned from his hand and spat into his face showing her great disgust for him.

Isis took her dagger and pushed it against the sensitive skin of the girls neck, "Do it again and I'll kill you." She threatened.

"Now, now, Isis, no need for threats." Malik stated as he wiped his face with the sheet.

"When Seto gets wind of this, you'll be in the slammer for sure mostly likely on your way to meet Anubis (::Egyptian god of the underworld::). "she stated with venom.

Isis laughed, "High Priest Seto? What makes you think he' would care about a lowlife slave like you?"

Satire shot her a look, "Because I am his lover."

Malik and Isis stopped laughing and look at her with disbelief.

Bakura walked into the room and immediately noticing the unusual silence, "What happened?" he asked.

Malik frowned, "You take a high risk claiming something like that, Slave."

"Claim what?" Bakura asked in confusion.

"It's true." Satire shot back in her defense.

Bakura was growing irritated now with no one answering his question, "What is going on?" he just about yelled.

Malik stood up smiling, "We may have just found our ticket to all the gold we could ask for."

"How?"

Malik turned to Bakura with a mischievous look on his face, "This girl claims to belong to Seto."

"The high priest?" Bakura asked staring at the girl. He walked over to her and pulled up her shirt in the back.

"Hey!" Satire protested to the rude and unwanted intrusion.

Bakura frowned pulling back from the girl, "Yep, she has the priest's marking on her back."

Isis went over and took a look at the girl's back and sure enough there was the Egyptian markings of a dragon, which symbolized her belonging to the high priest.

"There's your proof," Satire ground out through clenched teeth, "and that girl you were so rude to in the town is the pharaoh's."

The three thieves eyes widened but then they each smirked wickedly at each other.

"I have an idea, Bakura." Malik said as he began to untie Satire from the bed, placing the scarf back around her mouth.

"I'm all ears." Bakura stated as he followed Malik out the room with Isis in tow.

Satire didn't like the feeling of this at all, Maybe I said too much.' She thought worriedly to herself.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

"So he's your boyfriend?" Zaire asked after she'd gotten the whole story from Lavie about Bakura and her connection.

Lavie nodded her head.

Zaire looked down sadly, "You still love him don't you? That's the main reason you're going, the part about my friend is just that, a part."

Lavie looked at Zaire in surprise, but then looked away when she reasoned with herself that it was true.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

Zaire smiled and shook her head, "No. Why should I be? You have the right to love."

Lavie smirked and turned toward the river. They had gotten here quicker than she expected. She guessed it was because she had someone to talk too.

"Well we're here." She stopped in front of the river looking around for any signs of Bakura.

Zaire looked around frantically, "Where is he? He's the one that set the time and place, how can you be late for you own arrangement?"

"Correction. I'm right on time, my arrangement, my choice at what time to come." Bakura stated from behind.

Zaire turned angrily, "Where's Satire?" she asked.

Bakura smirked, "Right behind you."

Zaire turned and was caught by the neck where a cloth was put to her nose. She tried to fight it off, but she found herself becoming weak and tried. Soon the nauseating smell coming from the cloth consumed her in a world of darkness.

"Zaire!" Lavie shouted as she saw the young girl's body go slack. She turned to Bakura, "What is the meaning of this?" she ordered.

Bakura went up to her with a smug look on his face and grabbed her bringing her into a heated, long awaited kiss.

Once they left up for air, Lavie looked at him and glared, "Don't think that makes up for what you're doing now."

Bakura smirked, "Actually, I was hoping it made up for something else." He stated as he placed his hand on the bruise that had began to vanish.

She placed her hand upon his and brought him back into kiss, "You better not hurt them."

Bakura smirked once again and turned toward his horse jumping on to it and holding out his hand for Lavie, "You've become too soft."

"Don't remind me." Lavie stated as she took his hand and jumped onto the horse watching Isis closely to make sure she was handling the young slave with care.

Once they were all settled in, they set off toward the palace to receive the pharaoh's riches.

This wasn't suppose to happen.' Lavie thought to herself as she leaned her head against Bakura's back.

!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$!

Yami sat on his throne slouched and bored.

"Yami will you stop sulking and do something useful?" Seto asked irritated.

Yami groaned and turned in his chair.

"Big baby." Seto whispered to himself.

The doors to the throne room flew open catching both males attention. Bakura walked into the room smugly along with Lavie, "Good evening Pharaoh." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

Yami growled, "What's this? The tomb robber turning himself in. This is a night to celebrate." He said in a sarcastic voice.

Bakura smirked before he broke out in full laughter, "You crack me up Pharaoh, ha ha."

Yami's eyes narrowed, "Then what do I owe this unpleasant visit?"

"I want your gold. I want you to let me into your golden chambers and take all the gold I wish."

Yami laughed this time, "And what makes you think I'll let you do that. I grow bored with you Tomb Robber. Guards! Arrest him."

"Hold on Pharaoh." Bakura stopped him holding up a hand, "You didn't see my end of the exchange." With that he clapped his hand signaling to Malik and Isis to enter.

Yami and Seto's eyes widened when they saw their loves' in the hands of those thieves. Yami growled looking at Lavie, "This is your doing. I knew not to trust you."

"Now, now, Pharaoh, no need to go pointing fingers. Just let us have your gold and no harm will come to them." Bakura stated sardonically.

Zaire groaned as she began to come out of her unconscious state. She looked around the room trying to become accustomed to it. Her eyes widened as she saw Yami and everything came rushing back to her, "Yami!" she shouted.

Yami turned to her, "Stop it!" he shouted to Malik as he held her in a choke to keep her quiet.

Yami turned to Bakura, "Fine," He said defeated, "but you are to let no harm to come to them, do you hear?" he shouted the last part.

Bakura nodded his head waving his hand at Malik to loosen up the grip.

Zaire coughed as she was given back her air.

Yami led them out the room and toward his parlor where he kept his gold. He opened the doors and let the thieves walk in.

The four thieves were amazed beyond belief at the amount of gold that accompanied every corner, every inch, of the room.

"Watch them." Bakura told to Malik and Isis as Lavie and he went to fill their bags with the precious luggage.

Once they had gathered all they could, they secured it on to the horses. Malik and Isis backed up to their horse still keeping the slaves hostage.

"I'll like to thank you for you cooperation, Pharaoh." Bakura mocked.

Yami growled, "This isn't over Tomb Robber."

Bakura smirked, "Ya." He yelled as he kicked the horse sending it off in a gallop.

Malik and Isis threw the girls to the ground and jumped onto the horse racing after Bakura.

Yami and Seto immediately went to their loves' aid.

"All you alright?" Yami asked Zaire.

Zaire looked at Yami and burst out into tears, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have trusted her. Forgive me."

Yami shook his head, "It's fine. I'll get more gold, trust me on that one, but your safety is what concerned me the most. I'm not mad at you."

Zaire sniffed trying to calm down. She looked up at Yami and brought him into kiss, a long, passionate kiss that made Yami beyond aroused.

When they parted, Zaire wrapped her arms around Yami, "I'm tried." She whispered.

Seto picked up Satire who had began to become drowsy, "We should get them in. It's been a long day."

Yami picked Zaire up and they headed back to the palace, "I'm sorry your birthday didn't turn out the way you wouldn't, Angel."

Zaire smiled at the nickname and shook her head, "Actually, it was perfect. Just perfect." she stated before she let sleep claim her.

&&&&&&&&&&& ;&&&&&&&&

Angelbaby: Wow! A long chapter, yeah, I'm good. Who's good? I'm good. This chapter was fun, a lot of fun. So if you like it as much as I did, please tell me in a review. Luv ya.


	10. Master Pegasus

Angelbaby: I was so bored I decided to go ahead and do another chapter, so forgive me if it's not long. Enjoy.

Do I still have to say I don't own YuGiOh? Geez.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Zaire woke up to the sound of talking outside her door. She got up slowly as a voice she was familiar with but couldn't figure out whom it was hit her ears. She snuck up to the door and opened it slightly as not to cause attention to her self.

Her eyes widened in excitement as she saw her master outside her door. She felt like going out there and hugging him because she missed him so much.

She was about to go out until she heard the things the guy he was talking to was saying, "She has been very disrespectful to me, Father."

Duke.' her eyes widened.

"Is that so?" Said the singsong voice of Pegasus.

Duke nodded his head, "Yes, she has been staying out late into the night. She hasn't been cleaning and she has been very bold toward me."

"Your words are lies." She screamed at Duke as she let her presence be known.

Both men turned to her, Duke frowned, "Do you see, Father, she's become quite forward with her words."

Pegasus nodded, "Yes, I do see." He went into his pocket and pulled out a small item. He looked at her and smiled, "But that is just part of the process of becoming a woman." With that said he let the item drop revealing it to be a necklace. He held it up to her by its end.

Zaire smiled, "For me?" she asked becoming excited seeing the beautiful sapphire jewel that hung from the bottom.

Pegasus untied it and placed it around her neck, "It's a late birthday gift."

"Not that late." Zaire stated as she examined the jewel then flew into Pegasus's arms for a hug.

She look up at him, "May I show Satire?" she asked.

Pegasus nodded and Zaire raced off to show Satire the beautiful gift she'd just received.

Duke balled his hands into fist, "Did you not hear a single word I said?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

Pegasus turned and looked at him unfazed by his anger.

"So, my adviser has returned to me." Yami stated as he came toward the two.

"Ah, Yami-boy, how have you been doing without me?" Pegasus questioned as Yami stopped in front of him.

Yami smiled, "Not too well."

"Why am I not surprised?" Pegasus joked.

Yami laughed, "Yes, I'm a wreck without you."

"What do you need help cleaning up?"

Yami sighed, "Well, the councilmen decided since the Day of Sacrament is soon to arrive, we should just have our fair on that day and end it at night with the sacrifice. Now not only must we prepare for the celebration, but we must also find a worthy sacrifice."

Pegasus nodded his head to show he understood the situation, "Well it seems you have a serious development, Yami-boy, but don't fret. You tell the councilmen to leave the sacrifice to me. Actually, I already have the perfect person in mind." He smiled reassuringly.

Yami bowed his thanks and went on to complete his royal duties, which were a royal pain in the royal ass.

Before Yami turned the corner, Pegasus had a sudden thought, "How long do I have?" he yelled after him.

Yami stopped and turned around, "Five days!" he yelled to him and disappeared around the corner.

Pegasus sighed. He turned to Duke, "We have our work cut out for us."

Duke crossed his arms, "We?" he asked smugly.

Pegasus took him by the arm and began to lead him down the hall, "Yes, we, you spoiled brat."

!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$!

"Satire, Satire! Look I'd like to show you something. Satire?" Zaire searched everywhere for her friend but she'd yet to find her.

"Satttttiiiiirrrrre." She said in a musical way.

"Oh where, oh where has my best friend gone. Oh where, oh where could she beeee. Not in the kitchen or in her room. Oh where, oh where could she beee." She sang as she continued to look for her.

She stopped and placed her hand on her hips, "SATIRE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YA?" she yelled.

"Not the type of language I expect to her out of the mouth of an angel." Yami joked from behind her.

Zaire turned with a blush on her face. She placed her hand behind her head, "Oops." She giggled.

Yami smiled, "Beautiful song by the way." He stated as he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Zaire traced patterns along his chest, "Don't you things to do?" she questioned.

"Only you." He replied causing Zaire's face to burn a dark red.

Yami leaned down and started nibbling on the soft skin between her neck and shoulder.

Zaire moaned as thoughts from the day before began to flow through her mind.

Yami stopped and Zaire whimpered, "What's this?" he asked referring to the necklace around her neck.

"Huh," Zaire looked down and smiled, "Oh, Master Pegasus gave it to me. Isn't it beautiful?"

Yami's eyes narrowed, "Did he say why he gave it to you?" he asked worriedly.

"Late birthday gift. Why?" Zaire asked concerned.

Yami shook his head. He knew it was more to that. The words Pegasus said slowly began to drift into his mind: Actually, I already have the perfect person in mind.'

Yami closed his eyes maybe he was just being paranoid, but you never gave anyone a cobalt unless they were chosen for the ceremony, that's been a rule for years. You'd mark them with the stone so no one could touch them so they could be pure for the sacrifice. So Pegasus had to be giving her the crystal for a reason.

Yami let go of Zaire and headed for the door.

"Wait," Zaire stopped him, "what's wrong why are you leaving are you angry?"

Yami turned to her and smiled shaking his head, "No, I just need to ask Pegasus something. That's all."

Zaire sighed, "O.K, but next time I'm not letting you go." She looked at him seductively and said the three words Yami had been dying to hear, "I want you."

Yami felt his hard on come full blown. He couldn't leave after she said that. He decided to talk to Pegasus later. He ran over to Zaire and grabbed her arm. He ran with her to his chamber. Finally, he'd get what he'd been waiting for. Today he'd let his love for this slave be known to anyone who heard.

&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&

Angelbaby: Woo hoo, go Yami, go Yami. O.K. If you want to see some Yami/Zaire hardcore action please review and I'll give it to you. Luv me and I'll Luv you.


	11. Love Is Born

Angelbaby: Oh my gosh, I got a new reviewer. Thank you Ivanova, I appreciate your review. I'm glad you have become fond of my OC being with Yami.

O.k. starts jumping up and down I'm so happy, why? You ask. Well... I have, are you ready for this, fifteen reviews.

15

15

15

15

15

15

15 reviews, I'm soooooo happy.

Many thanks to White Fanged Wolf for making this possible, credit just have to be given to you and special thanks to Carbuncleruby, anubiset, and Ivanova for reviewing.

Now I await 20 reviews. Thank you my reviewers and thank you to my visitors as well.

I don't own YuGiOh.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Father, did you not hear what I said about Zaire?" Duke argued with Pegasus.

Pegasus let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes, I heard. What do you want me to do about it? She is still the perfect pick."

Duke growled, "You can't chose her."

Pegasus crossed his arms looking at him skeptically, "Are you sure the only reason you don't want me to choose her is because you find yourself growing feelings for her?"

Duke's eyes widened, "Me? Having feelings for a slave." He laughed in sarcasm, "Yeah right. Please, Father, I just think it a shame to lose such a wonderful thing. I'll have to admit, she was by far the best. Pleased me well."

"Good. No regrets then." Pegasus stated as he opened the door to his parlor.

Duke huffed, "And I'd like to continue to be pleased." He tried to reason with his father, "Please don't choose her." He begged as he took his father's arm.

Pegasus snatched his arm away in disgust, "Don't beg, it's demoting and it is a dishonor to me. Your behavior reflects my teachings and I do not which to see you plead, do you understand." With that said Pegasus continued to walk into the room to get started on the ceremony.

Duke stood by the door crest fallen. He did care for the slave, no matter how mean he was to her. She was just so damn likable. How was he going to stop his father from doing this?

What am I to do?' he probed at his mind to find the solution to this almost unsolvable problem.

!$!$!$!**_WARMING: LEMON WARNING: LEMON_**$!$!$!$!$

Yami pulled Zaire into the room capturing her in a heated kiss. He let his hands trail down her body exploring every inch as a preview to the real show.

He pushed her onto the bed as he rid himself of all his gold. He lay down upon her and began to suck on the flesh of her throat. He let his hand roam her body once again stroking her stomach.

Zaire moaned under Yami's menstruations felling his erection push against her thigh. She let her hand caress Yami's chest before she pushed him over onto his back sitting on top of him and straddling his hips.

Yami's breath became short and heavy as he watched Zaire rid herself of her shirt, slowly and tauntingly. She leaned forward to let her breast lay upon Yami's chest as she moved his hands to the twine supporting her skirt. She wrapped his hands around the rope that was hanging and pulled his hand back causing the cord to follow and loosen around her waist.

Once the twine was removed, Zaire let the skirt fall freely from her body leaving her naked and at Yami's mercy. She slid off Yami and lay beside him putting her arms above her head in a submissive position.

Yami sat up slowly as he took in the sight of Zaire's perfect body, by Ra she perfect.

"You're turn." She breathed which caused shivers to shoot down Yami's spine.

He took off the cloth around his waist and sat upon Zaire and watched as she studied every part of his body. Yami started to lean in to kiss her, but Zaire pushed him away. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Zaire continued to stare at his member. Yami smiled,

"Like what you see?" he asked.

Zaire nodded. Yami laughed before he leaned down again and kissed her, their tongues battling in a duel of dominance.

Yami trailed kisses down her body as his hands rubbed up in down her thighs purposely avoiding her hot spot.

"Um, Yami." She begged her hands burying themselves in his hair as he kissed closer and closer to that special place.

Yami looked up at her and smirked. She was an erotic sight with sweat pouring off every inch of her body and her chest rising and falling at a heavy pace. Yami leaned in and slowly licked her clit. He pushed his tongue in and out of her capturing her small bud in his mouth and sucking.

"Ah, ah." She moaned as Yami continued to please her.

Yami pulled back gaining a whimper from Zaire. He leaned forward and kissed her as a promise of more to come.

Zaire pushed him back and slid down his body to his erection. She dragged her tongue up it in an agonizing pace. Yami wiggled and arched trying desperately to get more contact with the hot mouth.

Zaire nipped at his balls and scraped the tip of his dick with her teeth.

"Please." Yami pleaded hoarsely.

Zaire giggled as she took the whole length into her mouth bringing it in and out and vibrating her throat to make it more pleasurable.

Yami gripped the sheets. His dreams were detailed, but he would had never thought it would be this good. His breathing became harsher, "I'm gonna..."

Zaire let up when she felt the build up. Yami pounced her immediately kissing her deeply, "You were amazing." He stated as he let his member rub against her entrance.

Zaire growled, "Less talk, more fuck."

Yami's eyes widened with shock, "What language. I would had never pictured you like this." His eyes lowered lustily, "I like it."

Zaire smirked and yelled out in pleasure as Yami filled her with his rather large length.

"Are you O.K?" Yami asked once he was settled in. Zaire nodded and Yami began his movement at a slow pace, but as Zaire started to move with him, he soon picked up pace slamming the bed into the wall.

"Fuck, Zaire, you're tight." Yami stated as her cavity squeezed him in an agonizing, pleasure filling hold.

Zaire laughed, "Well, I'm not a virgin. Maybe your just really...big." She breathed as she tried to keep up with Yami's pace.

Yami smirked as he continued to ram into her drowning in the little noises she made.

After a while, Yami felt the build up come, "Zaire." he breathed as he could feel himself falling over the edge. After a couple more strokes, they both came together in a wave of silence.

Yami fell upon Zaire both breathing raspy. They looked into each other eyes and smiled. "Maybe we should shower." Zaire said as she began to get up.

Yami smiled, "Together?"

Zaire laughed, "Geez. Were you a bunny in your past life?" she asked jokingly.

Yami went over to her and picked her up, "Lets find out." He stated as he carried her into the bathing area.

& **_Alright it's over, you can read now_**&&

Satire walked through the halls. She was finish with her chores and was bored senseless. She saw a group of servants talking and decided to go join them.

"Hey, gals. What's the latest gossip?" Satire asked as she leaned against the wall.

One girl, who was always ready to spread things, spoke first, "Well, I heard the day of the red moon is approaching and they've already chosen their sacrifice." She told as she played with her red hair.

Satire became interested, "Really? Who? Do you know?"

The girl nodded her head, "Yep. Sure do. It's that new girl, the real quiet one. Poor thing, but she is the perfect select. Yep, I would choose her too."

Satire's eyes widened, "But. No. They can't choose her. Don't we have any say in this?"

All the girls looked at her as though she'd lost it, "Do we ever have a say in anything?" one girl stated before they all walked away to return to their chores.

"I have to tell Seto. They can't do this." Satire said to herself.

"Tell me what? Who can't do what? " Seto asked as he approached Satire from behind.

"The sacrifice for the Day of Sacrament do you know who it is?" Satire asked looking into Seto's eyes to show she meant business.

Seto looked down, "Yes."

Satire shook her head tears forming in her eyes, "And?"

Seto looked at her, "There's nothing I can do, Love. The gods have already acknowledged her as worthy enough. Besides, it's in five days and we need that time to arrange for the fair, not find another sacrifice." He stated as he pulled her into his arms.

Satire pushed away tears falling down her cheeks now, "So just like that. Just like that you're gonna let them kill her without even trying to do something about it?"

"I'm sorry, Love." Seto said holding his arms out to her.

Satire shook her head and turned, "Me too." She said as she walked away from him.

Seto sighed, placing his hands to his temples and closing his eyes, "Ra, help me." He stated as he cast one last look down the hall and turned, heading toward Yami's room.

&&&&&&&&&& &&

Angelbaby: All right that's it for now, I really want to right more, but I'm starving. Think I'll go eat. By the way, that was more first try on a full out lemon, so take it easy on me, K? Luv me and I'll Luv you. Review.


	12. Amaka And The Tradition

Angelbaby: Yeah, I got a new reviewer. Thank you Wing Blade for time out to read and review my story, also many thanks to White Fanged Wolf for not being so hard on judging my lemon.

I don't own YuGiOh.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Zaire walked down the hall playing with her necklace wondering why Yami had acted so strangely toward it, Maybe he was mad at the fact someone else gave it to me.'

At this thought she smiled. She was glad Yami and she had finally showed their feelings toward each other. She smiled brighter when she thought of the time they had just spent together. She was so happy.

She looked around and sighed. She still hadn't found Satire and everyone else was either still doing their chores or helping out with getting the festival items.

She smiled as she saw some girls she was familiar with crowding the hall. She walked over to them and smiled, "Hi."

The girls looked at her and smiled politely. They weren't familiar with her name. She was considered new, but she had been there since she was five.

Zaire frowned slightly, "Do you wish for me to leave?"

They shrugged and turned back into their group continuing their conversation.

Zaire sighed and turned to leave. She walked down the hall. She was beyond bored. She heard silent sniffles coming from a room. She entered the room and spotted an unfamiliar girl sitting alone in a corner.

Zaire walked over to the girl and sat beside her quietly, "Why do your eyes shed tears?" Zaire asked remembering the day she met Lavie, as the moment seemed so familiar.

The girl looked up at her and wiped her eyes. Zaire was surprised to see the girl was younger than her. She always thought she was the youngest her. She smiled at the girl as she held her in her arms and rubbed her head the way her mother did to calm her down.

The girl whispered a thank you' as she sat up against the wall.

Zaire leaned her head against the wall also, "Now are you ready to tell me why you were so sad. You seem to be no more than twelve. A girl of such age should have no worries upon her heart."

The girl closed her eyes, "And I wish that were true. My birthday is in three days."

Zaire smiled, "Exciting. My birthday was just yesterday. I am now a woman."

The girl smiled and nodded, "Yes, it is exciting." She looked down sadly, "but I fear I will never get to see the days of woman hood."

Zaire looked at her curiously, "Why?"

The girl burst out in tears, "Because I am to join Ra and the gods soon."

Zaire shook her head, "Why do you say such things of your soul?"

The girl looked at Zaire, her eyes clouded with misery, "Because I am to be the sacrifice for the day of the red moon."

"The day of the red moon?" Zaire asked. She'd heard of that day but was not sure as to what it was, yet, she feared for the girl's life for she knew very well what sacrifice meant.

Zaire brought the girl into her arms once again as she shook violently from her tears, "Do not think of that day. Only think of the three days until your birthday." Zaire stated as she looked into the girl's eyes, "I promise to make that day the best day of your life." She tried to make the girl happy for she knew not what to say to help the girl in such a situation.

The girl smiled at her and nodded her head as she dried her tears and stood, "My name is Amaka by the way." She said as she held her hand out to Zaire.

Zaire smiled as she took it, "Hello Amaka, my name is Zaire."

"Zaire. That's very pretty." Amaka stated.

"So is yours. Simply perfect for you." Zaire stated laughing as Amaka blushed from the complement.

"Come on. You just made this boring day a lot more interesting, will you spend time with me today?" Zaire asked as they walked out the room.

Amaka smiled, "I'd love too, but I have to finish my chores first. Will you come back her when the sun is at its highest. I should be finish by then."

Zaire nodded and waved goodbye to the girl as she hurried down the hall. Zaire's eyes lowered as she thought about the day of the red moon, What is that?' she asked.

She hurried toward the throne room. Yami had a lot of explaining to do.

%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

"So you mean Zaire is not the sacrifice?" Yami asked with relief.

Seto growled, "No, Zaire is not the sacrifice, but Amaka is and Satire is not very happy about that."

Yami scratched his head, "Who the hell is Amaka?"

Seto was getting annoyed now, "It's not really important who she is the main importance of her is that she is the sacrifice and Satire is angry with me."

Yami shrugged, "She'll get over it." He stated as he swung his legs over the side of his armrest.

Seto huffed and crossed his arms, "You find out Zaire isn't the sacrifice and now it doesn't matter to you anymore."

Yami looked at him with hurt in his eyes, "Not true. It's just we don't have time to find another sacrifice, you said it yourself."

"I said it because you said it." Seto stated his defense.

"O.K. then. What I say goes, but when you say it, it sticks." He stated matter of factly.

Seto breathed a very loud sigh before he turned toward the doors as they opened.

Yami smiled at the presence entering the room, "Ah, Love, please come make yourself at home." He offered gesturing toward his lap.

Zaire laughed and ran over to him climbing upon him and straddling his lap.

Yami placed his arms around her waist, "So, what brings you hear? Boredom?"

Zaire laughed, "Well that and curiosity."

"Toward what?"

"The day of the red moon."

Yami's eyes widened, "Why?"

Zaire sighed, "Because I met a girl today, very young and very scared. She said she was to be the sacrifice for this day and event."

Seto who was about to leave suddenly became very interested in the conversation and decided to let himself into it, "Are you upset about it, as well?"

Zaire looked over to him, "Why of course. This girl is young and has barely lived her life. I can't just let her die with out an explanation. Even when I get one, I still can't let her die."

Yami sat up sitting correctly in his chair with Zaire still on him, "Love, the day of the red moon, also known as the Day of Sacrament, is a process we do to insure we please Ra and in return for the sacrifice he will spare us plague for another year. Which means food and water will be abundant. If we don't give up an offering, Egypt's people will be killed off. That's the way it's been for centuries. It's a tradition."

Zaire sighed, "I understand, but can't you sacrifice a sheep or some type of animal. Yami, how can you just stand by and watch a living, breathing person's life just be taken away from them in a matter of seconds?" she asked desperately trying to get Yami to think this process' through.

"We can't," Seto jumped in, "it's to much of a risk. If the gods do not expect the animal as a sacrifice and pestilence is brought upon us, we will lose more people that way than that one person it would had taken to prevent it."

Yami nodded, "Should we save the life of one for that of thousands, Love?" Yami tried to reason with her.

Zaire looked down, "So you say it is an honor to be killed."

Yami shook his head, "No, I say it is an honor to save your people."

"But she is young."

"The younger the purer, the purer the person, the purer the Land for the year." Yami stated as he looked into her eyes.

Zaire shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes, "I can't...you can't...I just don't know what to think about the whole situation, Yami."

"Try to understand that it is for the good of the people, Zaire." Seto tried to explain.

Zaire stood up and slowly walked to the door.

"Zaire," Yami called to her, "Please, try to understand. I didn't make up the tradition. I'll be damned if I'm the first to break it. I couldn't put the life of thousands at jeopardy. Please, don't hate me." Yami stated sadly.

Zaire nodded as she walked from the room.

Yami sighed as he placed his head in his hands.

Seto folded his arms, "Now you see what I mean."

Yami looked up at Seto and frowned as he placed his head back into his hands.

############

Angelbaby: Well, that is it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, hope you enjoy my whole story. Please read and review.


	13. Amaka's Last Day pt1

Angelbaby: I read White Fanged Wolf's review and I had to update this story soon. I hate the tickle torture. I always feel like I can't breathe and am on the verge death. How about anyone else, or am I just weird. Oh well.

I don't own YuGiOh.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%

Three days had passed since Zaire had met Amaka and they'd become very close friends. Today was the girl's birthday and since the next day was the Day of Sacrament, Zaire took a vowel to make this day the best day of the girl's life.

"Can you please ask him, Satire, I'm mad at Yami and don't want to talk to him." Zaire begged. She hadn't really spoken to Yami since that day they had talked and she knew after tomorrow she wouldn't even want to be around him.

Satire crossed her arms, "No." she shook her head, "I'm mad at Seto and don't want to be around him."

Zaire huffed, "We can't both be mad at them."

Satire shrugged.

Zaire sighed and decided to just go ahead and ask him herself. She walked into the council room where Yami, Seto, and a couple of men were planning out the following day.

Yami looked up, "May I help you?" he asked to Zaire. He knew she was still mad at him and he didn't have the time to try and make amends.

Zaire crossed her arms, "Well, I was wondering, since today is her birthday and last day living her on earth thanks to a certain good for nothing pharaoh, if I could take Amaka out to explore the town as a last wish?"

Yami sighed. He really wished she could just accept this tradition. He went over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the throne room.

"Ouch, Yami." Zaire complained as Yami pushed her against the wall.

"What is your problem?" he asked her.

"I just asked a simple question." Zaire stated in her defense.

"Oh, I don't believe adding a certain good for nothing pharaoh' was very appropriate for your simple question'." He stated mocking her.

Zaire diverted her eyes from his.

Yami sighed, "Zaire, please understand. It's not my choice, O.K?"

"Yami, I don't care. I just want to know if I can take her to the town, that's all I asked." Zaire said as she started to stand from the wall.

Yami moved to block her way, "But that's not all you feel."

Zaire shook her head, "No, but what can you do about it. This whole thing isn't in your hands, right?"

Yami smiled slightly, "Even as a pharaoh, I still have to go by what others tell me to do. This is one thing that does not involve me and it doesn't matter my opinion on the subject. So, please don't take this out on me, please don't ignore me and not talk to me. I miss you a lot. I miss all of you." Yami stated as he emphasized his meaning by running his hands along her thigh, "I would do anything to please you, but this is out of my hands, it's out of my control, so please don't hold it against me, O.K?"

Zaire nodded as Yami traced her lips with his thumb and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Zaire kissed back pushing her tongue through and curling it around Yami's.

Yami smiled as they parted, "You can go to the town, but stay out of trouble this time and be back by sunset, K?"

Zaire nodded as she caught Yami in another breathtaking kiss and headed on her way.

Satire turned to look at Zaire as she came back, "Did he say yes'?"

Zaire nodded, "But we must stay out of trouble this time."

Satire laughed, "Yeah, let's just let people bump into us if they want too."

Zaire smiled, "Yeah, and we must be back in by dusk."

"The number one rule of a slave." Satire stated. She looked over to Amaka, "Ready to have a blast?"

Amaka smiled as she nodded her head excitedly.

Satire smiled, "Good. Come on."

She took her hand and they headed out the door.

"What are we gonna do first?" Amaka asked as they walked through the sand.

Zaire shrugged, "We'll know when we get there."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Pegasus!" Yami shouted out to the man as he spotted him in the halls.

Pegasus turned, "Ah, Yami-boy, what can I assist you with?"

"I have a question." Yami stated as he began to walk with Pegasus.

"Concerning?" Pegasus questioned.

Yami cocked his head to the side staring at the floor. He was a bit uncomfortable not being able to trust Pegasus. That was why he had Pegasus, for trust worthy purposes, but that necklace worried him.

"A gift you gave a certain slave." He answered.

"The necklace I gave Zaire?"

Yami nodded, "At first I thought it was because she was chosen for the sacrifice, but then I found out this slave by the name of Amaka is the sacrifice which leaves me to believe there is another reason for this gift giving, just curious as to it's meaning." Yami finished as he turned to look at Pegasus.

Pegasus stopped and closed his eyes, "It's just a gift, Yami-boy, nothing to be worried over."

Yami shook his head, "But why that of all gifts?"

"I found it perfect for her. Beauty for a beauty."

Yami growled, "I'm not stupid, Pegasus, I know what that crystal stands for. You gave her that jewel so others would think her to be the sacrifice, but in truth you have another purpose for her, just tell me Pegasus."

Pegasus shook his head, "I'm hurt. You actually believe I'd do anything to hurt that angel." Pegasus smirked as he looked at Yami, "Don't worry, Yami-boy, I wouldn't do anything to hurt your love."

Yami's eyes widened but he quickly recomposed himself, "What makes you think that?"

"It's obvious."

"How?"

"You were worried about her. Never have I ever seen you worried over a slave or even remember their name."

Yami chuckled slightly, "She's different."

Pegasus smirked, "Yes she is."

"Master Pegasus!" called a guard.

Pegasus looked up and smiled, "I'm so sorry my pharaoh, I'm afraid I must cut our meeting short. Duty calls." With that Pegasus strolled off.

Yami glared at him, I don't trust him. He's up to something, but what is it?'

Yami shook off the uncomfortable feeling and turned, continuing down the hall.

"Yami!"

Yami turned to the source of his name, "Duke?"

Duke walked over to Yami, "I know the information you seek. I can tell you what my father is up too."

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Angelbaby: Well, that's that chapter. I know it isn't long, buuuuut I don't know. I must have writer's block or something. Now, anyway, I can be sweet and update soon, or I can be evil and update two to four weeks from now Muhahahahaha (and I can too, be evil that is) now it is up to you which I will be: sweet or _Evil_ P. You decide. You have the power...through your reviews. Luv me and I'll Luv you.

]


	14. Amaka's Last Day pt 2

Angelbaby: Hey, sorry I've been gone. I had to collect my thoughts, but thank you to WFW (I'll call you that now) for reviewing and Imaginaryspirit. I read your story and it was really good. I love Yami/Yugi, they're so kawaii.

I don't YuGiOh this chapter, I didn't own it last chapter, and I doubt I'll own it in future chapters.

&&&&&&&&&&&am p;&&&&&&&

The town was crowded and noisy due to the preparations of the next day. Zaire feared that it would remind Amaka of the fate that awaited her, but to her relief the girl was only excited by all the activities and trinkets that were going around.

"Wow, I can't wait to see this fair. Do you think Yami will let me go?" Zaire asked as she looked around at the many arts that were being set up.

Satire nodded, "Seto is already taking me. He asked me to accompany him. I'm sure Yami will do the same, but I think that he still has royal duties to do."

Zaire shrugged. The sound of music filled her ears. She turned to the source and her eyes lit up at the dances they were being currently practiced. She loved dance and music. She walked over to the girl and admired every step she took as she swayed to the music of the drums and strings.

Satire grabbed her by the shoulders, "Come on. You can see the dances tomorrow. It's Amaka's day today."

"O.K." Zaire stated disappointedly.

She looked down at the young girl, "So what do you wanna do?" she asked as she played with the girl's soft aqua hair.

Amaka smiled as she pointed to an old man sitting under a canopy. He was humming softly to himself as he continued to weave a small cloth. In front him was a large piece of stone with carving tools laid upon it. Beside him were various berries and powders of different colors.

They walked up to the man being weary of his mental stability. Satire cleared her throat to get his attention.

The man continued to rock and lace completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Zaire stared at the man. Never had she seen someone so old. He was covered in wrinkles and his hair, though long, was hardly there and completely gray. His humming, although barely heard, was shaking and throaty. His hands shook as he continued his creation with unsteadiness, but showed his years of training.

She brought her hand up and touched the man's face wondering how it felt. She brought her fingers down over the wrinkles feeling the smoothness of it but also the bumpy curves they caused along the way.

Satire snatched her hands away, "Quit being childish. That was very rude and uncalled for. We must respect our elders."

Zaire looked at the old man nodding at Satire's words.

The old man chuckled, "It's quite alright, Dear, "he said in a hoarse and drained voice, "she meant nothing of it but curiosity."

Zaire smiled at the man.

The man looked up at them his eyes not seen through the old age that adorned his face, "What may I do you ladies for?"

Amaka sat down on her knees looking up at the man, "My days are few and I know not much of myself. So who else should know much of me? I wish to be remembered as one who I barely know or who knows me sees me. Will you do me a favor, as one last wish of my life, to help me and other's know me as one of such prudence has come from this small talk to see me?"

The man stared at the small girl who was filled with such understanding and knowledge. He could see the seriousness of the matter in her eyes. With a slight smile and nod of the head he picked up his sandstone and tools and began to carve images into the stone.

Amaka nodded her head in thanks as she sat perfectly still and stared at the elder while his hands moved swiftly and steadily planting every detail into the slab.

Zaire looked at Satire with confusion. Satire shrugged. Although she was confused by Amaka's request she allowed her to continue anyway. She obviously knew what she was doing. As long as it made her happy, Satire was fine with it.

Zaire and Satire both took a seat next Amaka as they watched the man with great interest as he continued to work.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Yami beckoned Duke over, "What? Tell me. What are your father's plans?"

Duke stood in front of Yami with a look a pure seriousness sketched upon his face, "Pharaoh Yami, you know that it is bold of me to go against my father's wishes in telling you."

Yami nodded his head, "But you wish to tell me because you are worried for her safety."

Duke closed his eyes and looked away, "Call it what you want. I, however, call it a mistake on my father's part."

"Tell me." Yami insisted.

Duke looked at him, "You cannot let him no you've got wind of this information."

Yami breathed harshly, "Then how am I to do anything about it?"

Duke shook his head, "There's nothing you can do. Listen, Yami, I will not tell you if you are going to go back and tell Pegasus."

"I want tell him you told me."

"I'm the only other person that knows."

Yami sighed, "Then what am I to do with the information I receive."

"Carry it as a burden." Duke stated simply.

Yami eyes widened but he quickly recomposed himself, "Fine."

Duke sighed, "Thank you."

Duke looked around, "Meet me at sundown by the garden. I'll tell you there." He stated bringing his voice to a whisper.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Yami asked frustrated.

"Because you never know if he is listening. He could walk up on us and hear." Duke explained.

Yami sighed as he nodded. It was true and perhaps a lot safer, "Alright, but you better tell me everything you know."

Duke nodded as he took his leave.

Yami closed his eyes trying to catch his thoughts.

"Milord." Said a guard as he bowed to Yami.

Yami opened his eyes slowly as he looked at the guards, "Yes?" he asked irritated.

The guard gulped, "The...um...realm is out of control once again."

"What?" Yami bellowed.

The guard shook, "The monsters are causing a terrible riot, sir."

Yami growled. What was wrong with the shadow realm recently? He turned on his heels and headed toward the room that sealed the beasts from the world.

%#%%##%#%%##%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Zaire turned the picture upside down looking at it side ways and straight up, "What's it mean?" she asked as she fail to comprehend the meaning of the art.

Amaka laughed as she took the piece into her hands, "I'm not sure. Let's analyze it."

Amaka traced her fingers along the bottom river that seemed to disappear into the mountains. Above the mountains was a soft white accompanying the blue of the sky. The white seemed to flow over the mountains like a bird over the trees. Beyond the white were many color lined up in a row diagonally across the page. The grass around the river seemed to immerge into the river as though there was no boundary for the water. There were also small winged creatures that seemed to fly across the stone in a graceful harmony.

Amaka smiled, "I think the fairies represent my child like innocence."

Zaire laughed as she rolled her eyes, "Or just the fact that you're a child."

Amaka looked at her with humor in her eyes.

"The rainbow most definitely tells of your color character." Satire added in.

Zaire looked at the carving, "Hum. I think the river and the fact that the grass seems to go together with the river represents the fact that there is no limits to who you are."

Amaka nodded her head understanding what she meant, "No boundaries. I'm free to be me without limits."

Zaire smiled as she nodded her head.

"I think the white is your spirit, so caring and gentle, like a breeze, soft and always wanted." Satire smiled at Amaka.

Amaka blushed, "Thank you." she looked at the picture again, "What's the mountains?"

They all looked at the mountains thinking of its meaning.

"Well mountains are big." Amaka stated.

Zaire snapped her fingers, "Higher power."

They looked at her.

"You know. Ra. Amaka is the river and the river is going into the mountains which is Ra. The river joins the mountain. Amaka joins Ra. And everything on here shows all the good you will do as a spirit just as you are alive."

Amaka smiled, "I'll become a wanted breeze?" she asked.

Zaire nodded, "And a free river."

Satire looked at Zaire surprised by what she said. She smiled. Zaire was growing up. She looked at Amaka, "So did the old man give you what you want?"

Amaka nodded, "Yes." Her face grew serious as she stopped and turned to them, "Can you guys somehow keep this safe for me? Maybe if I'm good at being in nature Ra will grant me life again. Maybe when I get life I can come back here and see this painting."

Zaire and Satire nodded, "Of course, anything." Satire stated as she took Amaka's hand and they continued home.

Amaka smiled, "Thank you for the best day of my life."

Satire smiled, "Your welcome."

"Except for that food." Zaire stated with a sour face, "it was disgusting."

Amaka and Satire laughed, "Just forget about it." Amaka giggled.

She breathed a sigh, Well I guess I'm ready.' She thought to herself as the sun began to set.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Yami stomped into the throne room. He couldn't believe Duke blew him off. He sat on his chair and held his head in his hands. He began to groan. Too much was happening, he was glad tomorrow was the day of the red moon. They needed Ra's blessing now more than ever.

"Moping again are we?"

Yami looked up at Seto. He straightened himself out, "No. Just a lot on my mind is all."

Seto walked up to Yami sitting on the armrest, "The realm."

"Yeah, that mostly. I don't understand how it can be out of control right now."

"Do worry about it. The sacrifice will be given tomorrow and all will be fine." Seto reassured him.

Yami sighed as he stood up, "I hope so."

Yami began to walk toward the doors. He turned and looked at Seto, "Are the girls back yet?"

Seto nodded, "Zaire is in your room."

Yami smiled and Seto laughed as he shook his head.

Yami walked out the room and headed toward his chamber.

Once he got to the room he opened the door and smiled slightly at Zaire who lay upon the bed trying to read some of the scripts on the wall.

Yami walked up to her, "Any luck with the story?"

Zaire turned her eyes toward him, "Kind of but I still want to figure it out myself."

Yami shrugged, "Fine, fine. I won't spoil it."

Zaire sat up crossing her legs as Yami sat beside her and placed his head in her lap, "Yami, I really wish to go to the fair tomorrow. May I go?" she asked as she played with his hair.

Yami closed his eyes in contentment breathing steadily, "I would love for you too."

Zaire smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you. I will be sure to get permission from Pegasus first though, but I'm sure he'll say yes."

At the mention of Pegasus, Yami was reminded of Duke, "Have you seen your young master?"

Zaire continued to play with Yami hair twisting and braiding it, "Yes. He went with Pegasus. He told Master that he had to go somewhere, but Pegasus wouldn't listen. Said they had more important things to do. That's when he told me that if I wish I could spend the night with you."

Yami frowned at this. He turned onto his back looking up at Zaire meeting her golden eyes with his crimson ones. Zaire smiled as she leaned down and captured him in a kiss.

"I have one more thing to ask you, Love." Zaire stated as she pulled away.

"Um hum." Yami stated as he continued to stare into her eyes.

"Amaka got a painting done for her in town and wishes for it to put somewhere safe. Once you...you know...where do you put the body?"

"We burn it and put the ashes in the river." Yami stated as he kissed Zaire's hand.

Zaire traced Yami's feature's with her other hand as she continued, "Can you bury it and use the picture as a head stone, please, for me?"

Yami captured Zaire's fingers in his mouth sucking on them gently before pulling them out and sitting up, "Anything for you." he stated as he kissed her and pushed her back onto the bed.

Zaire returned the kiss with great passion, "Thank you." she mumbled into the kiss as the heat of lust and passion consumed them for the night.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Amaka sat before her altar praying to the gods, "Please let it be quick and painless. Please let me go then and not linger to wallow in the pain and please let me meet my friends Satire and Zaire again in another life." she finished with a bow and got up looking out the window.

"Well Ra, here I come." She whispered before she laid in her bed ready to awaken one last time and face her fate.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Angelbaby: Wow, writing long chapters is fun. Maybe I'll do it more often. Ok, once again thanks to my reader and many thanks to my reviewers. Next chapter is the festival and sacrifice and also a little twist. So if you wanna know please review and I'll continue. Luv ya.


End file.
